La flor de Konoha
by Tsukimon
Summary: En el "jardín" de Konoha se cultivan las flores más hermosas pero también las más mortíferas. Expertas en el arte de la seducción y el engaño. - ... porque para ser la flor más hermosa debes cubrirte con veneno y espinas.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía tiempo con la idea para éste fic rondando en mi cabeza. Estaba clara en que quería a Ino como protagonista, pero no lograba decirme por quién tendría el rol protagónico masculino, y luego de armar un lío en mi cabeza, me decidí por Sasuke, ya que era el que mejor se adaptaba a mi historia, así que espero que a aquellos que les guste el SasuIno disfruten de la lectura.

**Aclaración:** Blabla (narración y diálogos normales), _blablá (pensamientos y/o recuerdos)._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Naruto son creación del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia fue escrita sin ninguna intención de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**La ninfa del bosque**

* * *

Dicen que cuando te encuentras cerca de tu último respiro de vida serás capaz de ver a la más hermosa criatura.

Piel tan blanca y fría como la nieve, cabellos radiantes otorgados por la mismísima diosa del sol, ojos tan azules y profundos que enamorarían hasta al mismo dios de los mares, y un cuerpo esculpido por las manos de todos los dioses.

Jamás había creído en cuentos de fantasía, pero podía asegurar que esa femenina criatura era quizás una ninfa de los bosques. La más hermosa que hubiese visto, aunque claro, no es como si hubiese visto muchas a lo largo de su vida. Ésta sería la primera y probablemente la última vez que sus ojos azabaches vislumbraran tan hermoso ser. Si hubiese tenido alas, seguramente sería un hada, o tal vez un ángel.

Sentía que la vida se le escaba con cada gota que brotaba de su costado. La vista comenzaba a nublársele, su cuerpo estaba más frío y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezaban a desvanecerse. Sus piernas ya no resistieron más y flaquearon haciéndolo caer a la húmeda tierra.

El sonido del fuerte golpe generado por el cuerpo al chocar con la tierra captó la inmediata atención de una joven que descuidadamente lavaba su cuerpo en el río a escasos metros de ahí. Salió ágilmente del agua y cubrió su desnudez con una toalla, con sigilo decidió encontrar el origen de su perturbación, y no tardó ni dos minutos en hallarlo.

Frente a ella yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado de un hombre. Hizo un rápido recorrido con la mirada y localizó en un costado, probablemente, la herida más grave. Se arrodilló y verificó el pulso radial del sujeto, que aunque era débil, aún estaba presente.

Estaba vivo y eso eran buenas noticias. Pero debía apresurarse y detener la hemorragia si quería que siguiera así. No perdió tiempo e hizo un sello con sus manos, acumulando una considerable cantidad de chakra en sus palmas, que se iluminaron de un color verde, y las colocó sobre el costado derecho del hombre. Permaneció ahí por diez minutos, aproximadamente, hasta que logró sanar gran parte de la herida. Se sentía aliviada, había logrado salvarle la vida, los órganos internos que se encontraban seriamente lastimados estaban sanando satisfactoriamente.

Aquel hombre había tenido mucha suerte, su ninfa del bosque resultó ser muy habilidosa usando jutsus médicos.

–Bueno señor no tiene que agradecerme – dijo a modo de broma personal –, ¿por qué no le muestra su rostro a su salvadora?

Tomó entre sus dedos los largos mechones del oscuro cabello y los apartó con sutileza dejando al descubierto el masculino rostro, manchado con algo de sangre y tierra.

Sus azulinos ojos se abrieron por completo ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ese rostro de perfectas facciones masculinas le era totalmente conocido, como olvidar el rostro del hombre que ocupó sus pensamientos por muchos años. Su amor de la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke.

–Sa-suke… – dejó escapar en un susurro.

Curiosamente acababa de salvar la vida de un traidor, pero no había en ella ni un ápice de arrepentimiento, al contrario su corazón sentía una extraña satisfacción y alegría.

Él era un ninja renegado y no tenía dudas de que era un hombre con un corazón lleno de oscuridad que se había alejado del camino correcto.

Pero ante los ojos de sus amigos, Sakura y Naruto, él seguía siendo un ser de gran importancia. Su amigo y un miembro del equipo 7 de Konoha. Y por esa razón, por ellos, no se arrepentiría jamás de salvar al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

–La frentona y el idiota ahora me deben una.

Podía imaginarlos totalmente emocionados luego de recibir noticias del Uchiha, y no podía culparlos por ser tan expresivos, ya que no sabían de él desde hace muchos años.

Luego de finalizada la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Sasuke se había esfumado sin dejar ningún rastro, dejando a un par de tontos en completa desolación.

–¡Señorita!, ¡señorita! – la llamaban con insistencia.

Rápidamente hizo desaparecer el chakra de sus manos, a pesar de que no había terminado de tratar las heridas del Uchiha, no podía permitir que la vieran usando técnicas ninjas.

–¡Oh, con que aquí estaba señorita! – dijo al visualizar una rubia cabellera entre algunos arbustos – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca obtuvo su respuesta. La joven castaña se puso tan blanca como el papel. Quedó impresionada al ver a ese hombre cubierto de sangre tendido al lado de la rubia mujer que lucía calmada a pesar de la situación.

–¿Qué pasó, señorita? , ¿quién es ese hombre? – dijo con voz temblorosa.

–No lo sé – mintió con habilidad experta–. Lo encontré desmayado.

Se apartó de él y fue en busca de su ropa. Se quitó la húmeda toalla y se vistió con una blusa de color lila y short azul. Ropa cómoda y fresca, apropiada para lidiar con el caluroso clima.

–Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a casa.

–¿A casa?

Estaba confundida por la actitud de la rubia, ¿en serio pretendía llevar a su casa a un completo extraño? Si su señor se llegaba a enterar que su amada había abierto las puertas de su hogar a un hombre se meterían en serios problemas.

–Sí, ¿algún problema?

–Pe-pero el señor… – su intento de oponerse fue frustrado.

La gélida mirada de la mujer había logrado hacerla callar y obedecer.

Entre las dos cargaron el pesado cuerpo todo el camino hasta una gran casa, diseñada con un clásico estilo oriental, rodeada por el espeso bosque, y alejada de la población.

–Encárgate de distraer a Ryo-san – dijo refiriéndose al guardia asignado a vigilar su casa y a ella –. Yo lo llevaré a adentro por la puerta de atrás.

La castaña asintió y se apartó del hombre herido, dejando caer todo el peso en la rubia la cual tambaleó un poco, pero sin llegar a caerse, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerlo.

–¡Ah y una cosa más, Akira-chan! No le digas una palabra de esto a nadie.

Volvió a asentir. Aunque debía servirle a su señor no podía evitar guardarle lealtad a la señorita, la única que la había tratado como un ser humano, y no como una esclava. Y se marchó dispuesta a distraer a Ryo.

–Bien… Sasuke – acomodó mejor el brazo del ninja sobre sus hombros –, es tiempo de entrar.

º

_El sonido del frío y afilado metal incrustándose en su cuerpo, perforando piel, músculos, vasos sanguíneos y cualquier órgano a su paso, aunado a la terrible sensación de sentirse completamente derrotado, lo hacían sentirse miserable._

_Él, el único Uchiha con vida, había perdido. _

_Le estaban arrebatando su única posesión de valor, su vida, de la manera más traicionera. Lo habían engañado. Le habían tendido una trampa. Y él había caído. _

_No podía imaginar una forma de morir diferente a ésta. Cuando pasas la mayor de tu vida viviendo por un solo motivo _–_la venganza_–, si_n tener contemplación alguna por aquellos que te rodean y sin importarte los daños colaterales, es lógico convertirse en el blanco del odio de muchos. _

_Su cabeza tenía un alto precio y alguien había venido a reclamar la recompensa. _

_Pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Incluso al borde de la muerte su orgullo Uchiha estaba presente. Si iba a morir, lo haría, pero no a manos de la escoria frente a él. Y mucho menos le daría la oportunidad de ganar dinero y regodearse por la victoria con su maldito cadáver. _

_Concentró todo el chakra que le quedaba para realizar su último ataque. Su energía era claramente visible, en forma de feroces relámpagos que lo rodeaban por completo. _

_Sus ojos color sangre estaban llenos de determinación, no había miedo alguno. La muerte solo era un juego de niños para un vengador. _

_Avanzó con extrema velocidad hacia su enemigo, dispuesto a arrancarle lo que le quedaba de vida de una estocada de su poderosa espada. Si iba a morir, no lo haría solo, se llevaría a aquel hombre con él a las profundidades del mismísimo infierno. _

_Su oponente, también agotado y herido por la reñida lucha, fue incapaz de esquivar el ataque. _

_Le dio de lleno, perforando su abdomen con la espada y su pecho con su electrizante mano. La sangre salía a borbotones de su boca. _

_Agonizante dejó a su adversario, y con pasos un poco torpes se alejó. Sabía que debía darse prisa, en ese estado era presa fácil. Adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque su figura se desvaneció en la profundidad. _

º

No podía darse el lujo de ser descuidada. Cometer un error podía significar el fracaso y la muerte. Debía eliminar cualquier rastro del Uchiha.

–¡Akira-chan! – la aludida giró al escuchar su nombre.

–¡Oh, señorita! Justo iba a subirle la tina con agua tibia y las toallas limpias que me encargó. Usted es una persona realmente amable al acoger a un extraño y cuidarlo de esa manera, pero, ¿no cree qué deberíamos llamar al doctor del pueblo? Yo lo veo bastante mal y no creo que con nuestras atenciones sea suficiente.

Esa chica era realmente parlanchina. No podía confiarle la tarea de guardar en secreto la presencia del ninja en la mansión.

Lo que iba a hacer era por el bien de la chica, y el de ella también. Mientras menos sepa, menos peligro correrá.

–¡Claro, Akira-chan! Ese hombre necesita atenciones médicas. Sus heridas no lucen nada bien – una vez más había hecho uso de su talento para el engaño.

En otra vida debió ser una excelente actriz.

Se acercó a la joven con su característico andar felino, aprovechando que ésta estaba distraída acomodando una pequeña pila de toallas. Maniobró un par de sellos con sus manos y luego las situó a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña. Y en sus labios nació una frase inaudible.

Segundos después, Akira había perdido el conocimiento.

La sostuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos para evitar la caída. Lo menos que quería era que resultara lastimada. Con cuidado la dejó reposar en una de las sillas.

En un par de horas despertaría sin ningún recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Controlar la psique humana, ese era su mayor talento. Borrar fragmentos de memoria era pan comido para la heredera del clan Yamanaka.

Había resuelto el problema con Akira, ahora solo le quedaba limpiar el rastro que habían dejado camino a casa. Pero debía esperar un par de horas para hacerlo bajo la protección que otorga el manto de la noche.

Las heridas del portador del sharingan no eran cosa de juegos. Quién quiera que sea el que lo haya lastimado de esa manera debía poseer un gran poder.

Ella estaba consciente del valor que tenía la cabeza del último de los Uchiha, y de lo peligroso que era mantenerse a su lado.

Si bien Konoha había dejado de considerarlo un traidor por su participación en la cuarta guerra a favor de la gran alianza shinobi, no se le había permitido volver a la aldea. Perdonado pero exiliado. Además seguía siendo buscado por otros países y despiadados mercenarios. Definitivamente convertirse en un ninja renegado y solitario traía consigo muchos problemas.

Tomó la tina con agua y las toallas, dejando la cocina, y dirigiéndose al piso superior en donde en una habitación aguardaba su malherido "_invitado_" inesperado.

Se deshizo de toda las prendas de vestir, dejando al azabache como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Años atrás se hubiese infartado al tener a aquel hombre escultural de esa manera frente a ella. Pero ya no era esa adolescente hormonal. Su ética no se lo permitía, en ese momento él era solo un hombre herido que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Él era su paciente, así que limpió los rastros de sangre de su cuerpo y desinfectó cada herida.

Sasuke tenía una marcada expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Aplicó su jutsu médico, otra vez, para continuar con el tratamiento. Sanarlo iba a tomarle una larga hora de su tiempo y gastar gran cantidad de su reserva de chakra.

Cuando terminó el tratamiento, las manos le dolían y se sentía agotada pero aún debía vendar las heridas. No podía dejarlas expuestas, a pesar de haberlas tratado, aún existía el riesgo de que se volvieran a abrir.

–Vendarlo sería más fácil si estuviera consciente– refunfuñó.

Comenzó con su tarea. Tomó un rollo de vendas y se acercó a él, pero no pudo ni darle la primera vuelta a los vendajes alrededor del torso para cuando sus manos habían sido sujetadas con fuerza excesiva.

Posó los ojos en su agresor que le dedicaba su acostumbrada e intimidante mirada carmín. Había ira y desconcierto en esos ojos.

–¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó con voz gutural.

–Salvarte la vida, idiota – dijo prepotente.

Se sintió indignada con la pregunta, ¿acaso no era obvio lo que hacía? Dejó escapar unos cuantos improperios en contra del Uchiha, y exigió ser liberada del fuerte agarre.

Sasuke solo la miraba con extrañeza. La mujer frente a él era demasiado ruidosa, y quejumbrosa. Soltó sus muñecas con poca delicadeza, esperando que así por fin se callara. La voz de esa mujer solo le causaba más dolor de cabeza.

–Esa no es la forma de agradecer ¡Tsk! – sobó sus enrojecidas muñecas.

–¿En dónde estoy?

Debía obtener toda la información posible acerca de su paradero. Permanecer ignorante no era propio de un shinobi.

–Estamos en el bosque del sauce, a las afueras de Akaitoshi.

Si lo que la rubia decía era cierto, entonces estaba en la ciudad vecina de donde fue atacado. No le sorprendía que no hubiese podido ir muy lejos, con sus graves heridas tuvo suerte de no caer inconsciente al lado de su enemigo.

"_¿Heridas?", a_hora que se daba cuenta, el dolor insoportable que sentía había disminuido de manera colosal. Hizo una revisión rápida de su torso y constató que sus heridas habían sanado. Ya no sangraba, y se sentía mucho mejor.

Se sintió con un poco más de confianza, y desactivó su línea sucesoria. Aquella mujer gritona no parecía ser ninguna amenaza, además había hecho un buen trabajo sanando sus heridas.

–¿Quién eres?

La segunda pregunta del Uchiha le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Que quién era ella? ¿Acaso lo habían golpeado tan fuerte que le causaron amnesia? Su orgullo no le permitía aceptar la absurda posibilidad de que ese bastardo no se acordara de ella, la mejor y más hermosa kunoichi de su generación. Por los dioses, si habían estudiado juntos en la Academia. Ella sabía que habían pasado muchos años, y que ya no eran los mismos niños, pero tampoco es como si hubiese cambiado tanto.

La orgullosa y ególatra Yamanaka había sido lastimada de manera no intencional.

–¿No me reconoces?

La vena de la cíen de la rubia vibraba enérgicamente.

–No – y tampoco le importaba. Si conocía o no a esa mujer carecía de interés para él.

–Yamanaka… Yamanaka Ino – se presentó con evidente cólera en su voz.

No era un idiota, y en cuanto escuchó el apellido pudo identificarla. Rubia, molesta, de ojos azules y de apellido Yamanaka. Seguramente debía haber una sola persona con esas características. La kunoichi del equipo diez de Konoha.

–Hmp.

¿Eso era una respuesta?, definitivamente se había olvidado de lo poco hablador que era el azabache. Pero no iba a perder el tiempo enfadándose con él.

Suspiró.

–Debo colocarte el vendaje– tomó de nueva cuenta el rollo de vendas.

Ella empezó con su labor y él no opuso resistencia.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó de la habitación.

Ahora que Uchiha había despertado empezaba a creer que hubiese sido mejor vendarlo mientras estaba inconsciente, era mil veces más cómodo, ya que con esos afilados ojos observándola se ponía nerviosa. Y se reprochó mentalmente por eso.

La etapa de enamoramiento por Uchiha Sasuke la había superado hace mucho, no tenía dudas de eso.

* * *

Me quedó un poco corto el capítulo pero bueno, es una especie de capítulo piloto para ver que tanto gusta la historia. Gracias por leer. Y ya saber para críticas, sugerencias, y amenazas de muerte (?) ¡Ok, no! ... dejen un review. Estaré encantada de leer cada uno de sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: **Éste capítulo contiene Lime–situación de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos–, Sakura/Sasuke (No es una pareja que me agrade mucho, pero es parte importante de la historia. Prometo compensarlos más adelante con mucho SasuIno).

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**El jardín de Konoha**

* * *

Una habitación repleta de hermosos trajes, elaborados con las más finas telas, ropa digna de una princesa, pero usadas por una plebeya de singular encanto. De entre todos, un elegante y hermoso kimono azul índigo con exquisitos detalles plateados fue su elección para esa noche.

Sus platinada melena fue recogida en un elegante moño, del cual escapaban pequeños y rebeldes mechones que caían sobre la nívea piel de sus hombros, y adornado con una hermosa horquilla. Accesorio perfecto que iba a la par con su imagen de mujer elegante, inocentemente provocativa, pero a la vez tradicional.

Debía verse hermosa, al igual que muchas otras noches.

Un maquillaje elaborado pero fresco la haría resaltar entre las demás mujeres. La clave estaba en hacer destacar la hermosura de sus cristalinos ojos, los cuales delineó con agilidad de un negro ligero. Mientras sus labios permanecieron indemnes, de un rosa natural y virginal.

"_Unos carnosos labios rojos revelan a una mujer pasional pero, unos labios al natural_ _muestran pureza e incitan a pecar hasta al más caballero de los hombres."_

Casi estaba lista. Solo faltaba un pequeño pero importante detalle: _Olor a flores._

Aplicó en partes específicas de su cuerpo; como muñecas, cuello y escote, una pequeña cantidad de su perfume favorito. Una armoniosa mezcla de lavanda, lirios, jazmín y agua de rosas. Creación exclusiva de la floristería Yamanaka.

–¡Se ve hermosa, señorita!–dijo, una alegre y sincera Akira.

–¡No luzco hermosa! ¡Yo soy hermosa!–corrigió Yamanaka, con evidente vanidad.

Ino siempre fue consciente de que su apariencia era muy agradable a la vista de los demás, sintiéndose orgullosa de su atractivo físico. Y con el pasar de los años su vanidad y ego habían crecido con ella, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, cuando tu belleza se convierte en un arma debes cuidarla y mantenerla muy afilada.

El sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje friccionar con las piedras del camino, y de algunos cascos de caballos, la hicieron observar por la ventana de su habitación. Su transporte había llegado a recogerla.

–Dile al conductor que espere. Bajo en unos minutos.

Akira asintió, y desapareció de su presencia en cuestión de segundos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Ino abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose al final del pasillo, y parada frente a una de las puertas le dedicó unas cuantas palabras a su invitado, que con seguridad aún estaría despierto.

–Debo salir, pero regresaré después de medianoche. Akira es la única empleada de la casa pero tiene prohibido entrar a las habitaciones sin mi consentimiento, así que no te preocupes por ser molestado.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero estaba segura que Sasuke la había escuchado.

–¡Ah! Que nadie te vea, y no causes problemas, Uchiha–dijo por último, para luego marcharse.

"_¿Problemas?"_ – ¿con quién creía que estaba tratando esa mujer? Uchiha frunció el ceño, pero eso fue todo, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con una rubia molesta. Prefirió permanecer acostado en el futón.

Debía recuperar sus fuerzas y largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Yamanaka no tardaría en informar a Konoha sobre él, si es que ya no lo había hecho, y no quería tener que lidiar con el hecho de ver de nuevo a sus antiguos compañeros.

Ser un exiliado era algo que iba bien con él. Cuando se tomó la decisión, no le afectó ni un poco. Después de todo tampoco tenía intenciones de regresar a una aldea en donde solo había dolorosos recuerdos. La aldea que su hermano protegió a costa de la vida del clan Uchiha.

º

La guerra dejó a su paso un fuerte olor a muerte. Muchas vidas se perdieron así que en respeto a la memoria de los caídos no hubo ningún tipo de celebración.

Los antiguos miembros del equipo 7 de Konoha, y Sai, caminaban por la calle en dirección al Ichiraku Ramen. Todos sin excepción vestían de negro en muestra de su evidente luto. Aunque nadie estaba para celebrar, Naruto y Sakura estaban convencidos que de alguna manera tenían que conmemorar el regreso de su compañero. ¿Y qué mejor forma que comiendo una taza de delicioso ramen? Bueno, por lo menos para el rubio no había una forma mejor que esa.

El tiempo pasó volando, entre los comentarios tontos y altamente ruidosos de Uzumaki, las extrañas acotaciones carentes de sentido común de Sai, y las violentas reprimendas por parte de Sakura hacia ellos.

Y como costumbre, Sasuke había preferido permanecer en silencio, con su típica frialdad que mantenía imperturbable el inmenso muro entre él y sus antiguos compañeros.

No era como si de buenas a primeras fuera a comportarse como antes.

Sabía que cegado por la venganza había terminado convirtiéndose en un traidor. Pero sus antiguos amigos lo habían aceptado sin reprimendas o sermones, y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo.

Después de todo el daño que les causó, ¿acaso no tenían nada que reprocharle?

Había intentado asesinarlos en más de una ocasión y aún así eran capaces de estar a su lado y sonreírle amistosamente. Sakura y Naruto, eran muy buenos o muy tontos. Para Sasuke la segunda opción era la más viable.

–¿Quieres más, Sasuke-kun?–dijo Sakura, ofreciéndole otra ración de cerdo.

Respondió de forma negativa al ofrecimiento de la peli-rosa.

Sakura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era un sueño hecho realidad tenerlo a su lado. Se sentía enormemente feliz, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Sasuke había vuelto, y Naruto no había tenido que enfrentarse a él para que eso sucediera.

La sola idea de una posible lucha entre ese par de amigos –los mejores amigos–, hacía estremecer su débil corazón. Jamás hubiese podido seguir adelante si uno de ellos hubiese dejado de existir. Necesitaba de ambos para vivir, como quien necesita del día y la noche. Ambos indispensables. Ambos amados por su egoísta corazón.

Pero aquello le iba a durar muy poco. La alegría de tener a Sasuke nuevamente formando parte de sus vidas solo era una brisa pasajera. Tan efímera.

La Hokage junto al consejo de ancianos debían tomar una decisión con respecto al caso del último de los Uchiha. El fallo debería hacerse tomando en cuenta la importante opinión de los líderes de las aldeas aliadas, ya que Uchiha Sasuke era un criminal de clase S, buscado incluso fueras de las fronteras del país del fuego.

La posibilidad de que Sasuke fuese juzgado por el cargo de traición era muy alta, pero aún así, Sakura y Naruto no perdían las esperanzas.

Ser hallado culpable y condenado a prisión, o inocente y redimido de los cargos en su contra. Cualquiera que fuera la situación, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla. No era un cobarde. No iba a huir.

Pero vivir de manera pacífica y volver a ser un shinobi de Konoha no estaba en sus planes. Aunque ellos lo perdonaran, perdonarse así mismo era otra historia. No se creía merecedor del derecho de vivir en la aldea de la hoja.

Los días pasaron y el día esperado llegó.

Frente a él, varias de las importantes figuras del mundo shinobi mantenían sus acusadores ojos sobre él. Podía distinguir perfectamente esas miradas, llenas de desaprobación. Especialmente en dos pares de ojos rodeados por arrugas dejadas por el tiempo. Ese par de ancianos consejeros de Konoha, aquellos que sin duda debió haber exterminado.

Incluso en ese momento pensó que no era muy tarde para hacerlo. Acabar con ellos seguro sería muy gratificante. Pero al final solo sería un desperdicio de energía, después de todo esos "viejos decrépitos" terminarían muriendo.

La Hokage empezó a leer, a viva voz, su sentencia.

–¡Uchiha Sasuke!, por el cargo de alta traición a la aldea oculta de la hoja, se te declara ¡CULPABLE!–veredicto no le causó ninguna sorpresa, al contrario era tan predecible–Sin embargo… –Tsunade hizo una larga pausa– debido a que tu participación durante la cuarta guerra ninja fue decisiva para obtener la victoria, hemos deliberado y decidido que tus cargos serán retirados, pero… serás ¡EXILIADO! de Konoha, y si cometes algún acto criminal de ahora en adelante no será pasado por alto y serás perseguido, encarcelado, y dependiendo de la gravedad, podrías incluso ser condenado a muerte.

Desde que la palabra "culpable" salió de la boca de la Hokage, una media sonrisa completamente cínica no abandonó el rostro del Uchiha.

La sentencia no tardó en causar revuelo en la aldea. Muchos catalogaron la decisión como la más adecuada. Argumentaban que Sasuke era inestable y de poca confianza y que permitirle deambular libremente por la aldea representaba un peligro. Si no iba a estar en una prisión lo mejor era no tenerlo en la aldea.

Por otro lado, unos pocos, como Sakura y Naruto, se opusieron rotundamente. Ambos estaban frustrados, enojados y dolidos, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para cambiar la decisión tomada. Por lo menos no por ahora.

"_Solo cuando demuestres ser un shinobi con una voluntad de fuego podrás volver a casa"_

Solo palabras tontas de una vieja Hokage. ¿Demostrar? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. Exiliándolo le habían hecho un favor. Con gusto se marcharía, y sin ninguna intención de volver…

La noche antes de su partida recibió la visita de su antigua compañera de equipo. Estaba temblorosa y muy sonrojada. No parecía la misma Sakura –enérgica y agresiva– con la que había compartido los pasados días.

–¿Qué quieres? – no pudo evitar sonar tosco y frío.

–¿Puedo pasar?

La pregunta solo causó molestia en Sasuke, pero por cortesía le permitió el paso a la habitación. No era tan bastardo como para recibirla afuera en una noche tan fría. Suponía que ella tendría un motivo importante para visitarlo casi a medianoche.

Una vez adentro lo primero que captó la atención de la joven fue una maleta que aguardaba al lado de la cama.

Sintió como si un nudo aprisionara su estomago.

–Veo que ya hiciste la maleta– dijo con melancolía.

Sasuke no respondió.

El silencio tensó el ambiente. Era evidente que Sasuke solo estaba esperando oír la razón que la trajo hasta el pequeño departamento.

La peli-rosa se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a soltar todo lo que tenía que decir de una vez.

–Vivir en soledad es muy doloroso, alejado de tu hogar en donde están las personas que te queremos – hizo una pausa, debía armarse de valor para lo que iba a decir– .Sé…que crees que soy una molestia, pero yo… ¡te amo!... ¡No tienes que vivir en el exilio solo!... Puedo ser la compañía que necesitas, así que… ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, llévame contigo!

Le había dicho todo lo que gritaba en su corazón desde hacía tantos años. Había sido valiente al pararse frente a él y decir todo aquello, una vez más.

"_¿De Javú?"_ –fue lo que primero que atravesó la mente del azabache.

Pero, no era así. Esa chica realmente le estaba confesando su amor por segunda vez.

Una sonrisa felina adornó sus finos labios. No quería burlarse de ella, pero la situación le causaba gracia.

¿Realmente era tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a alguien como él?

El corazón humano es un completo enigma.

Sentimientos como el amor jamás tendrían sentido para el frío Sasuke Uchiha. El único amor que había conocido en su corta vida era el amor hacia su familia, y con extrema dificultad podía entender un poco el concepto de amistad.

¿Llevarla con él?, eso le había pedido, no podía negar que tener a un ninja médico le resultaría útil, pero definitivamente eso no sucedería.

El lugar de Haruno Sakura estaba en Konoha, con las personas que la valoran y necesitan, no al lado de un bastardo que no puede corresponderle.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que mi respuesta será diferente a la última vez?

La fría y serena voz de Sasuke la hizo estremecer de miedo. Recordaba perfectamente como había resultado todo, aquella vez que intento impedir que se marchara. ¡Mal, muy mal!

Posó sus temblorosos ojos jade en la estoica figura del Uchiha.

–… por favor – una suplicante chica enamorada era lo que quedaba de ella, y sin pensarlo se aferró al pecho de Sasuke como si no hubiera un mañana.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía apartarla de su lado sin compasión? ¿Ser extremadamente cruel para_ _hacerla sufrir y transformar ese platónico amor en odio?_

Sakura se aferró con más ímpetu. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil ésta vez. Ya no era la niña tonta que había dejado inconsciente en una banca. Ella era una mujer, y una muy enamorada, y quería demostrárselo.

Sasuke podía sentir el íntimo contacto con el cuerpo de la peli-rosa. Ella estaba siendo osada al acercase a él de esa manera.

–¡Sasuke! – lo llamó en un susurro. Con las mejillas encendidas y ojos dudosos pero con aquella llama de deseo brillando en ellos.

Uchiha leyó a la perfección lo que esos ojos jade le decían: _¡Tómame!_

¿Así que eso era lo que quería? Sasuke no tenía problemas en complacer el deseo de su compañera. Quizá no sabía cómo amar, pero si se trata de satisfacer los deseos de la carne definitivamente sabía cómo hacerlo.

Asió su barbilla entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso fogoso, entrando en su boca sin contemplación. No tenía intenciones de ser delicado y cariñoso.

Cuando el beso terminó, la giró, dejándola a su merced.

Aprisionó entre sus manos los, ya excitados, pechos de la chica, que sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar gemidos de placer.

Las duras caricias de Sasuke la enloquecían, ¿cuántas noches había soñado con éste momento? No lo sabía, pero seguramente fueron muchas.

La sensación de un bulto, endurecido y caliente, frotarse contra sus glúteos la hicieron perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estaba decidida a saciar sus deseos, y entregarle su preciada _primera vez_ a ese hombre.

Sasuke plasmó una arrogante expresión en su rostro, y una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Le daría a Sakura una buena razón para dejar de amarlo. Tomaría todo de ella, y se marcharía dejándola atrás. Como había hecho con muchas otras. Sexo y nada más.

**º**

Los caballos avanzaban rápido, tirando del carruaje y acercándola más a su destino. La brisa nocturna se colaba por la ventana, acariciando su rostro y jugueteando con los sueltos mechones de su cabellera.

Deseaba que el camino hacia la ciudad fuera más largo, pero para su desgracia ya había llegado.

El panorama del bosque fresco había desaparecido de su vista con mucha rapidez. Las luces de las casas y de las calles la cegaban momentáneamente. El bullicio de las personas y el ruido de música alegre inundaban sus oídos.

No había duda, había llegado a Akaitoshi.

La ciudad roja, como era popularmente conocida, lugar concurrido por toda clase de personas. Atractivo turístico del pequeño país de la madera. Ciudad que atraía con fuerza magnética a los hombres, especialmente a aquellos con gran poder e influencias. Militares de la guardia real, y políticos importantes tenían especial predilección por ésta ciudad.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la llegada de Ino a ese lugar, y aún no lograba acostumbrarse al ambiente que predominaba ahí. Demasiada lujuria, demasiado placer, demasiada falsa alegría producto de alcohol y sustancias innombrables.

_Akaitoshi, ciudad de alegría y perdición._

El carruaje se detuvo con un poco de brusquedad frente a una gran edificación. Antigua, llamativa y de estilo muy oriental. "Casa del té el Sauce Dorado" indicaban los kanjis de la entrada.

Sin esperar a que abrieran la puerta del carruaje por ella, Ino bajó con evidente enojo en su rostro. La forma inesperada de detenerse del conductor había hecho que se golpeara con la ventana.

Aunque esa no era la verdadera causa de su enojo. Detrás de eso se ocultaba su incomodidad por haber llegado a la casa de té y además, de estar acompañada de su fiel sombra.

Ryo no se despegaba de ella. Aquel hombre de gran complexión y dura mirada era su vigilante personal.

–¡Bienvenida hermosura! – la recibieron varios hombres al ingresar al lugar.

Su presencia robaba miradas lujuriosas y comentarios indecentes por parte de aquellos hombres que habían venido al Sauce Dorado por un poco de diversión. Algunos eran visitantes pasajeros y otros ya eran recurrentes pero, al final, todos clientes de aquel lugar que de manera irónica era conocido como una "casa del té".

Pero los altos precios de la diversión en el Sauce Dorado estaban justificados. No por nada era la casa de las más hermosas mujeres.

–¡Madre! – dijo la rubia, haciendo una reverencia, al encontrarse ante la presencia de una vieja mujer.

Esa mujer ya entradas en años, pero con una exquisita belleza madura, era la dueña del Sauce Dorado. La respetable _Madre_ para todas aquellas niñas, jóvenes, y mujeres adultas que vivían de su trabajo en la casa del té.

–Prepárate, Ran. Tu acto comienza en 20 minutos.

Ran –nombre que había adoptado Ino tiempo atrás–, asintió y caminó rumbo a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

–¡No, no, no! – Madre sostuvo con firmeza el brazo musculoso de Ryo, al notar las intenciones de éste de seguir a la rubia– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú esperas aquí?

A pesar de que el trabajo de Ryo era servir de guardaespaldas, debía obedecer las órdenes de Madre. Después de todo, esa mujer seguía siendo la dueña de la señorita Ran.

Subió un poco más aliviada las escaleras, al saber que se había librado de su molesta sombra por un rato. Pero de lo que no podía librarse era de aquellos hombres que aguardaban por el baile sublime, elegante, pero sensual de la maravillosa Ran.

_. "Lo prohibido genera más tentación"._

Luego del primer mes, Ran se había convertido en la amante predilecta de un renombrado general del ejército del país de la madera. Muchos podían admirarla y desearla pero solo él podía tocarla.

Su belleza la había llevado a ser la más codiciada del Sauce Dorado, y de Akaitoshi, y la favorita de Madre.

Faltaban escasos minutos para salir a escena y lo único que podía hacer era observar su reflejo en un gran espejo. No había rastros de la joven kunoichi inocente y soñadora que alguna vez fue. La persona en el reflejo no era Yamanaka Ino, era… Ran, la flor mortífera del "jardín" de Konoha.

Con pasos elegantes se aventuró al gran salón.

…

– ¡_Tengo noticias para ti! _– _pudo percibir cierto desagrado en la voz de la Hokage. Intuía que las noticias no serían buenas, ¿quizás una misión peligrosa? Solo escasos días habían transcurrido desde que la guerra terminó, pero entendía que no podían detenerse las misiones._

…

Muchos hombres disfrutaban del licor y de las atenciones de las cortesanas. Pero toda su atención recayó en aquella de ojos celestes y cabello platinado que hacía su entrada en el lugar. Atravesó el recinto jugueteando con dos floridos abanicos, su habilidad con ellos la hizo merecedora de los aplausos y sonrisas de los presentes.

…

– _De ahora en adelante formarás parte del Niwa – no lograba entender el significado de esas palabras._

_¿Niwa? Jamás había escuchado de ello. Pero su duda fue aclarada por la Hokage de inmediato. _

_Una rama derivada del escuadrón ANBU, formado solo por mujeres. Las kunoichis del Niwa caracterizadas por ser hermosas y muy talentosas en las artes shinobis. Ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Entrenadas para llevar a cabo singulares y peligrosas misiones. _

_El niwa, el jardín de Konoha, donde se cultivan las flores más hermosas pero también las más mortíferas. Expertas en el arte de la seducción y el engaño. La clave del éxito en muchas misiones en las que la fuerza e inteligencia de un shinobi no son suficientes. _

…

Subió al escenario e inició su danza con precisos y ligeros movimientos, tan hipnóticos y seductores como los de una serpiente. Entretenerlos y seducirlos de manera sutil era su objetivo. Tentándolos con la poca piel desnuda que podía mostrar y hacerlos anhelar más.

"_Serás el objeto de sus fantasías"._

Al cabo de unos minutos los acordes musicales habían llegado a su fin y con ellos su danza. Bajó del escenario dispuesta a compartir con los clientes, unas cuantas copas de licor y conversaciones jocosas para mantenerlos ocupado, aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de poder marcharse del lugar.

En eso momento no pudo evitar pensar en que la estaría pasando mil veces mejor atendiendo las heridas de Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de que fuera un bastardo de personalidad irritante.

º

El clima del país de la madera era realmente infernal, a pesar de ser de madrugada el calor era insoportable.

Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, y era difícil distinguir si el calor que sentía era producido por el clima o generado por la fiebre que lo agobiaba.

A pesar de las palabras de la Yamanaka, estaba decidido a salir y encontrar un baño para tomar una reconfortante ducha. Solo tenía que evitar ser visto por la servidumbre, que a esas horas debería estar sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Hace horas que había dejado de escuchar ruidos provenientes del piso inferior.

No tardó en encontrar el baño en uno de los tantos cuartos del segundo piso. Aquella casa era realmente grande

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Yamanaka en un lugar así? Solo había una respuesta lógica para su interrogante: _Una misión._

Pero le resultaba extraño no haber visto a los demás miembros del equipo. Los ninjas de Konoha acostumbraban a realizar las misiones en equipo. Solo ninjas experimentados y poderosos eran enviados a misiones en solitario, y para él era obvio que Yamanaka Ino no contaba con mucha experiencia ni poder.

Se despojó de la ropa y las vendas, entrando en contacto con el agua fría que caía de la ducha. Dejando que el cristalino líquido refrescara su adolorido y acalorado cuerpo. No había nada mejor, sentía que en ese momento estaba en el paraíso.

Los minutos transcurrieron pero él permaneció inmóvil. Pasar toda la noche bajo el agua era una idea que le resultaba tentadora.

–¿Señorita Ran?–la interrogante fue hecha desde el primer piso, pero aún así pudo escucharla con claridad– ¡Le subiré leche tibia para que la beba después del baño!

¡Maldición! El sonido de la ducha había despertado a Akira. Debía salir de ahí antes que lo descubrieran. Pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y cerró con violencia.

Para cuando se dio cuenta una mujer lo observaba con evidente enojo.

Ninguna mujer le había dedicado una mirada así en esas circunstancias, estando completamente desnudo, al contrario solo podía recordar las lujuriosas reacciones que él era capaz de provocar.

En cuestión de segundos la mujer acortó la distancia entre ellos, ingresando en el espacio de la ducha, cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza que lo separaba del resto del baño. El agua empezó a salpicarla pero eso no pareció importarle.

–¡Ran-sama aquí le traje la leche!–la puerta principal del baño fue abierta una vez más.

Al escuchar la voz de Akira, Ino invadió el espacio personal Sasuke, acorralándolo contra la cerámica. El agua los cubrió por completo. Su kimono, su peinado y maquillaje estaban arruinados, y todo por culpa del Uchiha.

–¡Solo déjala y vete a dormir! Ya es muy tarde–ordenó la kunoichi.

–Claro, señorita.

Akira agarró el vaso de leche de la bandeja y lo dejó sobre el tocador antes de marcharse.

La suerte había estado completamente de su lado. Justo cuando Ino llegó, el sonido de la regadera llamó su atención, alguien estaba usando el baño del segundo piso, y sin ninguna duda supo que era el azabache. Subió las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación escuchó a Akira llamarla. No podía permitir que descubrieran a Sasuke, ya había alterado la memoria de la castaña una vez y hacerlo de nuevo en tan corto tiempo podría ser peligroso, debía hacer algo y rápido. Sin pensarlo mucho irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

–¡Te advertí que no causaras problemas, Uchiha!

–¡La única problemática aquí eres tú, Yamanaka!

–¿Eh?

¿Quién diablos se creía para llamarla problemática? ¿Shikamaru acaso?

–Si tu intención es seducirme, debo decirte que no está funcionando–dijo al sentirla extremadamente cerca. Sonrió sugerentemente, tomándola suavemente del mentón–.Para seducir a alguien debes hacer algo como esto…

Sasuke le hablaba casi en susurros, acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de ella. Ino podía sentir su tibio aliento rozarle los labios.

¿Seducirlo? No estaba loca para intentar algo como eso. Además no necesita que alguien como él le diera lecciones de cómo seducir, eso ya lo había aprendido hace mucho.

Uchiha Sasuke había pasado al último puesto de su lista de prospectos desde hacía muchos años. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera por su cercanía y que sus mejillas se colorearan de un suave tono rosado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo comprendía, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

Mantener el control en este tipo de situaciones era algo fácil para ella, pero particularmente estar así con el azabache era una situación algo perturbadora. Y eso era completamente inaceptable.

Despejó por completo su mente, desvaneciendo cualquier pensamiento acerca del Uchiha, logrando apartar la mano del chico y alejarse de él.

–¿Se te zafó un tornillo? No te seduciría ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra–dijo con arrogante seguridad.

Por alguna razón molestarla había resultado ser algo divertido. Las expresiones de la kunoichi fueron memorables. Enojo, asombro, vergüenza, prepotencia y enojo otra vez. Y escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de aquella kunoichi, que tiempo atrás fue una más de sus fans, fue realmente interesante.

Unas pequeñas pero varoniles risas salieron de su boca, haciendo cambiar la expresión de Ino de nuevo.

_Confusión_, no había otra palabra para describir la cara de Ino en esos momentos.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Ese bastardo realmente se había vuelto loco.

Normalmente no lo hubiera permitido, hubiese golpeado a cualquiera que se atreviera a reírse de ella pero por alguna razón no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Nunca había visto a Sasuke reír, y verlo de esa manera le parecía algo encantador.

"_¿Encantador?"_

Al parecer la locura es contagiosa. Ino se regañó por los pensamientos cursis que atravesaron su mente. Debía salir de ahí antes de que su mente comenzara a volar sin control.

Completamente enojada–con él y con ella misma–, abandonó el cuarto de baño con la ropa empapada y dejando un húmedo camino hasta su cuarto.

–¡Mañana te vas de ésta casa, Uchiha Sasuke! – proclamó.

La presencia del azabache comenzaba a ser un peligro para ella y su autocontrol.

º

"_Ojala ya se haya marchado" _–era el pensamiento que la asaltaba desde que despertó.

Después de haber descansado toda la noche, Sasuke ya debería estar en condiciones de irse. Aunque si estuvieran en el hospital de Konoha, sin duda, lo habría internado unos cuatro días para su total recuperación. Pero esto no era un hospital, y no estaban en Konoha.

Tomó un bocado de su desayuno y disfrutó de la vista del hermoso jardín. Comer al aire era realmente agradable.

–Hoy se levantó más temprano, Ran-sama – Akira sonrió y llenó la copa de su ama con jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

_Trabajar_ en el Sauce Dorado implicaba mantenerse despierta hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Entreteniendo a los importantes clientes. Por ello, dormir hasta tarde era una necesidad. Sin embargo, ese despreocupado estilo de vida, solo era mera actuación.

Actuar como Ran, la_ geisha_ más hermosa de Akaitoshi y la amante del General Kouji Yagami, una de las cabezas al mando del ejército del país de la madera. Eso, solo era el paso inicial para llevar a cabo su misión.

"_Paso 1: Infiltración"._

Comió el último bocado y abandonó su asiento.

Debía asegurarse que Sasuke se hubiese marchado, o correrlo de ahí en el caso de que no lo haya hecho.

Antes de entrar a la casa le ordenó a Akira podar todos rosales. No acostumbrada a darle ordenes a la chica, pero esta vez era necesario para mantenerla ocupada.

Si Sasuke aún se encontraba por ahí debía darle de comer, ¿no? No podía dejarlo marchar con el estomago vacío. Y para eso, iba a necesita ir a la cocina por comida y no quería tener a la castaña merodeando en la casa.

Ino subió las escaleras y decidida entró en la habitación del azabache. Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana así que suponía que estaría despierto. Pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Sasuke dormía en el futón. Lucía agitado y sudoroso.

Con solo verlo, Ino supo que no se encontraba bien. ¡Maldición! Sus intenciones de echar a Uchiha Sasuke a patadas se habían ido por el retrete.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews fueron realmente motivadores. (^o^)/ D: Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo.

Para comentarios, sugerencias y demás, dejen un review x3 ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**LAS REGLAS DEL NIWA ~ I PARTE**

* * *

Ino hurgaba en el armario de Kouji, en busca de ropa para Sasuke que estaba pronto a marcharse de la mansión Yagami. Ya era su segundo día ahí, y para la alegría de la Yamanaka sería el último.

Pero aunque su partida era motivo de alegría, en ese momento no podía disfrutarlo a plenitud porque su cólera superaba, por mucho, a su alegría. Y la razón de su conflicto emocional tenía nombre y apellido, Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡Bastardo!–susurró, a la vez que sacaba del armario una fina yukata negra que creyó sería del agrado de Sasuke, y cuya ausencia seguro no notaría Kouji.

Estrujó entre sus manos la costosa prenda.

No podía creer lo amable que estaba siendo con ese hombre, al permitirle usar la ropa de Kouji. Sasuke no merecía ninguna de sus atenciones. No luego de lo que le había hecho por la mañana.

La idea de dejarlo marcharse con la ropa inservible con la que lo encontró, o vestirlo con la tela de diseño primaveral de alguna cortina, eran ideas muy tentadoras.

Lo mejor era apresurarse y entregarle la ropa al Uchiha o terminaría haciendo añicos a la inocente yukata que nada le había hecho.

…

_Para su desgracia había comprobado que Sasuke estaba hirviendo, y debía encargarse de él. Salió de la habitación en busca de lo necesario para atender la fiebre, no era mucho, sólo unos cuantos paños y agua fría para colocarle unas compresas. _

_Al regresar, mojó un paño y cubrió la caliente frente de Sasuke, el cual se quejó al sentir el brusco cambio de temperatura sobre su piel. _

_No le gustaba la imagen de hombre vulnerable que tenía en ese momento. No iba con él. Estaba acostumbrada a ver al Sasuke Uchiha prepotente, orgulloso, fuerte, serio, frío e inclusive calculador. Era parte de lo que él era, esa era la imagen que proyectaba el heredero Uchiha y la única que había conocido Ino. _

_Pero la imagen de un dulce niño sonriente, que paseaba por Konoha, en la espalda de su hermano mayor, vino a su mente. Haciéndola recordar que no solamente había conocido la faceta fría de Sasuke. _

_Ino sonrió al recordarlo. El pequeño Sasuke antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, aquel niño que ella se dedicó a observar en silencio por largas semanas, y por el cual empezó a sentir un amor inocente. Un amor infantil. _

_Pero durante su observación lo vio cambiar drásticamente, reemplazando al dulce Sasuke que adoraba y dejando en su lugar a un chico solitario y frío, al cual se le hizo imposible acercarse. Pero a pesar de ese muro que él había creado para aislarse del mundo, ella siguió queriéndolo. _

_Frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía tonta al recordar a su amor de niñez y, sobre todo por haber sentido nostalgia al hacerlo. _

"_Tonta", pensó. Eso había sido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo enamorada de él. Sólo una tonta ama durante años a alguien para el cual ni siquiera existe, y ella lo había hecho._

_Pero gracias a la madurez que otorgan los años pudo darse cuenta y superarlo. Ahora era libre de ese amor que la ataba al recuerdo de Sasuke. Era libre de ese amor y de cualquier otro. _

"_1º regla del Niwa: Una flor tiene prohibido amar."_

_Era la regla más importante. Al principio creyó que esa regla se refería a que no debían enamorarse de sus objetivos, ya que en las misiones que se les eran asignadas había peligro de desarrollar alguna clase de sentimiento debido a la intimidad que usualmente mantienen con sus presas, pero había estado equivocada. La primera regla, no sólo hacía alusión a los objetivos de sus misiones, sino a toda persona en general. Una flor del Niwa no puede permitirse sentir amor por otra persona, el amor sólo las hace débiles e inservibles. _

_Por eso ellas eran flores. _

_Una flor no ama._

_Una flor no siente._

_Ellas sólo existen para cumplir con su misión._

_Y gracias al duro entrenamiento en el Niwa, ella era libre de ese sentimiento tortuoso llamado amor. Pero esa era su única libertad, porque sus raíces estaban incrustadas muy profundamente en la tierra del jardín al que pertenecía. _

_Escuchó el quejido ronco de Sasuke, y eso la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. _

_Él la observaba con ese par de ónices brillantes. Lucía indefenso. Si Ino lo hubiese deseado, en ese momento hubiese podido asesinarlo con tanta facilidad. Un cachorro, seguro hubiese puesto más resistencia que la que podría darle el Uchiha. _

_Suspiró, y la loca idea de dañar a Sasuke se fue con el aire que exhaló. Empezaba a creer que esos años en el Niwa habían fomentado a su yo interno, que era violento y ahora hasta psicópata. Definitivamente en ella sólo quedaban esbozos de la Ino Yamanaka que fue antes de la guerra. _

–_¿Cómo te sientes?_–_preguntó al verlo intentar sentarse en el futón. _

_Sasuke no le respondió, sólo se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento. _

_Ino arqueó una de sus finas cejas rubias. Ese cachorrito enfermo no iba a intimidarla con su mirada, si es que eso era lo él pretendía. Aunque al pasar los segundos, y notar la misma mirada nublada de él sobre ella, sólo pudo pensar que Sasuke no estaba totalmente consciente todavía. _

_Volvió a suspirar. Debía aprovechar el parcial estado de consciencia de Sasuke y le haría tomar una medicina, que con seguridad le bajaría la fiebre. Pero cuando se disponía a levantarse para ir por el antipirético, sintió como su mano era sujetada con fuerza, haciéndola girar y trastabillar con brusquedad. Cayendo sobre el cuerpo febril del Uchiha. _

–_¿Estás loco?–empezó a reclamar_–. _¡Suéltame ahora mis…!_–_quiso seguir gritándole pero sus labios fueron sellados. _

_Sasuke la había acercado a él, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sólo fue un fugaz contacto, pero eso hiso saltar el corazón de la rubia._

"_¡Maldito loco!", Ino se apartó de él al instante y estampó su mano en una de las mejillas de Sasuke. _

_Si antes creyó que no estaba totalmente consciente, seguramente con la cachetada lo despertaría del todo. Se levantó y se alejó con grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba su suministro de medicinas._

_º_

Habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde que esa rubia escandalosa se había atrevido a golpearlo, y aún le ardía la mejilla izquierda. No pensó que esa mujer pudiera tener tanta fuerza, y tampoco imaginó que ella pudiera reaccionar así por un simple roce de labios. Ella debería agradecerle por haberle permitido tal cercanía.

Pare él fue algo sin importancia, algo que había hecho producto de sus delirios por la fiebre. Porque sólo alguien en ese estado se animaría a besar a esa molesta mujer, y más aún creer que ella era una hermosa ninfa.

Ladeó una sonrisa en sus labios, la fiebre que tuvo definitivamente le había afectado el cerebro.

…

_Sentía todo su cuerpo arder a pesar de la compresa fría que ahora estaba sobre su frente. La retiró con pesadez y__con dificultad se incorporó en el futón. Miró a su alrededor y unas doradas hebras de cabello captaron su atención de inmediato._

_Ella lucía demasiado hermosa para ser real. Él la recordaba, era la criatura que vio antes de desmayarse en medio del bosque. Su fino y níveo rostro estaba marcado con una expresión de preocupación. Pero, ¿qué podría preocuparle a tan hermosa mujer? Esos curiosos ojos azules se clavaban en él, como él clavaba los suyos en ella. _

_Pero sus ojos no eran lo único que le atraían, al pasearse por su rostro llegó hasta un par de labios rosas que resaltaban sobre lo blanco del resto de su rostro. Carnosos, entreabiertos y apetecibles labios. Y la necesidad de probarlos lo invadió. _

"_¿Cómo te sientes?", la escuchó decir, más no le prestó atención a sus palabras. _

_La vio suspirar y el anhelo de reclamar esos labios se acrecentó._

_Tomó con fuerza una de sus manos, impidiéndole marcharse. La haló hacia él y de un ágil movimiento reclamó aquello que deseaba. _

_La suavidad y calidez que encontró en esos labios fue mayor a la que imaginó. Deseaba devorarlos a su antojo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella se alejó tan rápido de él, como si sus labios fueran brasas que la quemaban. _

_No fue difícil adivinar que estaba muy enojada, y por un momento su instinto le advirtió del peligro. Esos orbes azules lo hubiesen apuñalado sin compasión, más profundo que un kunai. Pero lo que sintió no fueron puñaladas sino una bofetada, fuerte y sonora, directo a su mejilla izquierda. _

–_¿Por qué me golpeas?–preguntó ya completamente consciente. _

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada desde una esquina de la habitación, lugar al que se había movido luego de golpearlo. Ignoró la pregunta y se ocupó en lo que hacía. Extendió un pergamino rojo sobre el piso, y de uno de los sellos plasmado en él, invocó un frasco que apareció en un 'puf' de humo. Ese pergamino funcionaba de manera similar al usado por la experta en armas, Tenten, pero a diferencia, éste solo guardaba una amplia gama de medicamentos útiles para la ninja médico. _

_Guardó el pergamino y se acercó a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. _

–_¡Idiota, bébelo!–dijo, ofreciendo el frasco con la dosis exacta para una toma. _

–_¿Para qué sirve?–preguntó con desconfianza y aún sobando su mejilla._

–_Te bajara la fiebre, aunque no lo idiota. _

_¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Yamanaka? No recordaba que fuera tan agresiva, y mucho menos con él. Lo único que recordaba de ella, era lo molesto que le resultaban sus muestras de cariño públicas, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Incluso durante la guerra recordó haberla visto emocionarse por su presencia. _

_Pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, eso él lo sabía muy bien. Asumió que Yamanaka había dejado de ser esa niña que lo acosaba, para unirse al club anti-Sasuke de Konoha. Nada raro, después de todo él no era del agrado de la gran mayoría de los ninjas de la hoja. Una persona más o una menos que lo odiase, no hacía gran diferencia. _

–_No es veneno, así que bébelo de una vez–ordenó._

_Frunció el ceño, por la actitud autoritaria de la rubia, y aunque renuente, bebió todo el contenido del frasco. Sabía a rayos, pero aún así no se quejó. _

…

Vio la puerta corrediza abrirse y a ella entrar en la habitación con algo de ropa entre las manos. Algo innecesario, él podía irse con la misma ropa con la llegó, y ya luego se encargaría de comprarse ropa nueva.

–Es de tu talla, así que te quedará bien_–_dijo, arrojándole la yukata.

Necesitaba que se vistiera y se largara de una vez. Kouji regresaría pronto de su viaje, y encontrar a un hombre semidesnudo en su mansión no le causaría nada de gracia, y estaba segura que él no tardaría mucho en notar la presencia de un intruso en su hogar, y si eso sucedía alguien terminaría muerto. Sasuke, Kouji o incluso hasta ella. Pero lo más importante era que su misión terminaría en un fracaso total.

Sasuke atajó en el aire la prenda, la detalló y le agradó. Al parecer la kunoichi no tenía tan mal gusto a la hora de elegir ropa masculina.

Dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría y se dispuso a vestirse, con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas.

Ino arqueó una ceja enfadada, ¿acaso ese hombre no tenía respeto por su presencia? Se dio vuelta para no ver su desnudez, porque aunque fuera un ninja médico y una flor del Niwa aún conservaba su pudor, cosa que no tenía el Uchiha.

–¿Aún estás enfadada?_–_lo escuchó decir.

–No_–_mintió Ino_–_. Sólo necesito que te marches.

–Lo haré_–_dijo, sonriendo al saber que su presencia no era grata para ella. Por lo menos la rubia era sincera_–_¿En dónde están los demás?

No era de los que acostumbraban a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero realmente tenía curiosidad por saber en dónde se encontraba el resto del equipo de Ino.

–No hay nadie más_–_le aseguró la rubia.

Su voz sonaba muy convincente, pero le resultaba difícil creerle. Habría que estar mal de la cabeza para enviarla sola a una misión, y estaba seguro que la vieja Tsunade estaba cuerda a pesar de su edad.

–¿Qué clase de misión es?_–s_u curiosidad le sorprendía hasta a él mismo, pero quizá y sólo quizá, estaba algo preocupado por ella. Ella lo había salvado, después de todo.

–No es de tu incumbencia_–_sentenció y se giró apuñalándolo con la mirada_–,_ sólo márchate rápido.

Otra vez, viéndolo con esos ojos gélidos Desafiándolo, retándolo. ¡Que mujer tan gruñona!

Introdujo el único brazo desnudo que le quedaba dentro de la yukata, y se la ató con paciencia, meditando en si debía o no aceptar el reto de la Yamanaka. Domar a esa fiera sonaba interesante, y mentiría si decía que no había quedado con ganas de probar más de sus labios. Pero sólo un loco lo intentaría, aunque creo que estaba claro que él había perdido la cordura hacía muchos años.

Se acercó peligrosamente, notando como ella retrocedía para mantener la distancia. Pero para su suerte el espacio se le acabó, y pudo acorralarla contra una de las paredes. Intentó huir por el costado, pero él le impidió el paso con sus brazos. Domar a Ino, no sólo era interesante sino también divertido, como cuando la molestó en el baño.

–¿Qué pretendes?_–_preguntó con seriedad, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego a Sasuke.

–Despedirme apropiadamente_–_dijo, y empezó a acariciarle una de las mejillas.

Ino frunció el ceño, ese maldito la había hecho enojar. Cómo podía hablarle con tanto cinismo. ¿Había olvidado que ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura? Para Ino no era un secreto el tipo de _'despedida'_ que le había dado a su amiga, y lo mal que ella había quedado después de eso.

Recordó cada lágrima que vio derramar a su amiga, y la frustración que sintió por no poder hacer nada para calmarla. Frustración que superaba por mucho al dolor que la embargó, al saber lo que había sucedido entre ellos, porque para nadie era un secreto que para ese entonces aún tenía sentimientos por Sasuke. Ese bastardo que ahora estaba frente a ella, con su estúpida y sensual sonrisa intentado seducirla.

–¿Te despedirás de mi de la misma forma que lo hiciste con Sakura?

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Sasuke, y hacer que se apartara de ella.

Había sido un bastardo por haber dejado de esa manera a Sakura. Lo sabía, y se reprochó por eso en muchas oportunidades. Pero hiso lo creyó que era mejor en su momento. Su deseo de eliminar cualquier rastro del amor de Sakura hacia él, fue mayor que su deseo de conservar su amistad. En el exilio no necesitaría de su amistad y mucho menos de su amor.

Pero eso era algo que había dejado en el pasado, y ahora venía una rubia entrometida a recordárselo. ¿Es acaso las mujeres no pueden guardarse sus penas sólo para ellas?, ¿cuál era esa necesidad de compartirlo con sus 'amigas'? Maldijo esa tonta costumbre femenina, porque debido a eso, aquel juego que creyó sería divertido empezar con Ino se había echado a perder.

–Lo que haya pasado con Sakura no es de tu incumbencia.

Ino sonrió, sabía que él tenía razón.

No era su asunto lo que hayan tenido o no Sasuke y Sakura en el pasado. Ella era su mejor amiga y a él lo quiso, pero eso no significaba que podía meterse en sus asuntos, y mucho menos cuestionar sus decisiones. Estaba segura que Sakura sabía bien lo que hacía, y debió estar preparada para lo que vendría después, porque si de verdad creyó que de esa manera lograría retener a Sasuke a su lado, sólo había sido una tonta ilusa.

Pero el mencionar a Sakura no fue para reprocharle algo a Sasuke, sino para simplemente zafarse de él. Y como había pensado, su maniobra surtió el efecto esperado en él.

–¡Señorita, Ran!_–_escuchó a Akira gritar, y el ruido de sus fuertes pisadas al subir por la escalera_–_¡¿Dónde está, Ran-sama?!

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Podía sentir como la castaña la empezaba a buscar por todo el segundo piso, al no encontrarla en su habitación.

–¡Tal parece que te buscan, Yamanaka Ran!_–_dijo burlón, especialmente al pronunciar su nombre.

–No soy Yamanaka Ran, sólo Ran_–_dijo con soberbia_–_No necesito de mi apellido para esta misión, pero… eso es algo que no entendería un Uchiha.

Y más razón no podía tener, un Uchiha sería un Uchiha aquí y en donde sea, obligarlos a abandonar su apellido y su orgullo por una misión era inadmisible. Pero las flores del Niwa no tienen apellidos y mucho menos pertenecen a un clan.

…

_Con la muerte de Inoichi el clan Yamanaka había quedado sin un líder, y alguien debía asumir ese importante puesto. Un mes había transcurrido desde el fin de la guerra, y una reunión había sido programada para ese día, a la cual asistirían todos los miembros del clan. _

–_¡Ino!, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!–la madre de Ino gritaba contrariada por la actitud de su hija, que en lo que ella creía era un ataque de rebeldía, se había negado rotundamente a asistir a la reunión. _

_Ino era candidata favorita para asumir el puesto que había dejado su padre, y a pesar de su corta edad había demostrado que era apta para ser la próxima líder de clan Yamanaka. Dejando en claro que tenía el talento necesario para desarrollar los jutsus especiales de su clan, inclusive a un nivel superior que su padre. _

_Pero ser la líder de los Yamanaka ya no era una opción para ella. No negaba que alguna vez soñó con eso, pero ahora era algo imposible. Con su ingreso al escuadrón Anbu, debía asumir nuevas responsabilidades y acatar reglas, que no les permitirían ser una buena líder. _

–_¡Soy muy joven para asumir semejante responsabilidad!–le gritó a su madre desde la puerta de la floristería–No necesito, ni quiero ser la líder. _

–_¡Ino! ¡Por Dios! Cómo puedes decir esas cosas. Tu padre deseaba que fueras tú quien se hiciera cargo del clan. Como la primogénita de Inoichi debes asumir la responsabilidad. Es tu derecho y tu deber ser la líder. _

–_¡Basta! Ya tomé mi decisión, y esa es renunciar a la posibilidad de liderar este clan. _

–_Siempre creí que eras madura, incluso siendo sólo una niña demostraste ser más responsable que los demás niños de tu edad, pero… creo que me equivoqué._

_Podía sentir la amarga sensación de la decepción en las palabras de su madre, y realmente dolía. Sabía que con su decisión no sólo estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de seguir los pasos de su padre, sino también sería rechazada por los demás miembros del clan. Sería la deshonra del clan Yamanaka. Todos la verían como la adolescente superficial, irresponsable, y estúpida, que no merecía ser la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka. _

_Pero tampoco es como si tuviera opción, pertenecer al Niwa no fue su elección. _

_Una kunoichi de cada generación de graduados de la academia debía ser elegida para formar parte del Niwa. Desde la graduación Ino, Hinata y Sakura fueron observadas con detenimiento. Pero fue Ino la elegida, desgraciadamente, y sin posibilidad alguna de declinar a la oferta; porque una vez que los ojos de la líder del jardín de Konoha se posan en ti, no hay escapatoria. _

–_Sí, madre. Te equivocaste–dijo, antes de desaparecer de la floristería. _

"_2º regla del Niwa: Una flor no pertenece a un clan, pertenece al Niwa."_

…

–¡Ran-sama!, ¿está aquí?_–_Akira tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

–Sí, ¿qué sucede?_–_dijo, confiada de que Akira no entraría en la habitación. No sin su permiso_._

–Yagami-sama acaba de llegar_._

El corazón de Ino dio un salto al escuchar el anuncio. Por qué Kouji había llegado tan pronto, ella lo esperaba en un par de días más. ¡Maldita sea ella y su mala suerte!

–Acabo de dejarlo en su oficina, está reunido con unos hombres_–_Akira hiso una mueca de desagrado al recordar a esos feos hombres que acompañaban a su amo_–,_ dijo que en cuanto se desocupe subiría a saludarla.

–¡Será mejor que te marches!_–_dijo Ino, lo suficientemente bajo como para sólo ser escuchada por el Uchiha_–_Gracias, Akira_–_subió el volumen de su voz para la castaña.

–Siempre a sus órdenes, Ran-sama_–_dijo, y se marchó sonriente.

La curiosidad de Sasuke por saber de qué iba la misión de Ino incrementaba cada vez más, pero sabía que preguntar era inútil, así que prefirió no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de esa rubia; ya que la curiosidad mató al gato.

–Yamanaka…_–_quería asegurarse de algo antes de partir_–_¿diste aviso de mi a Konoha?

–Por qué habría de hacerlo, ya no eres un criminal.

–Bien_–_guardó silencio por un par de segundos, dudoso de lo que diría_–. _Gracias, por ya sabes…

–¿Salvarte la vida?_–_dijo, interrumpiéndolo_–_No hay nada que agradecer. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Sasuke le sonrió y sin decir más se marchó a través de la ventana, con la intención de no volver a ver a esa rubia molesta que le había salvado la vida. Pero lo que él no sabía era que su destino era encontrarse con ella, una vez más.

º

En la oficina del general Yagami, varios hombres trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo sería su proceder con la situación de revueltas que se estaban presentando en el país. Un grupo de rebeldes organizados, que empeñados en derrocar al actual Señor Feudal, han causado estragos en las principales regiones del país. La paz de la que gozaban se estaba yendo al caño, y los altos mandos debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

–¡Mano dura! No podemos permitir que hagan los que se les venga en gana_–_dijo, un bigotón y gordo oficial_–_Hay que exterminar a toda la plaga.

Pero esa plaga de la que hablaba, no eran más que ciudadanos descontentos con la actual situación. Personas que no estaban dispuestas a aceptar a un falso Señor Feudal, que ambicioso de poder había tomado a la fuerza una posición que no le correspondía por derecho de sangre.

Un vil usurpador, era a quien servía con ferviente lealtad Kouji Yagami y los demás monos de la guardia del feudo. Pero a pesar de eso, el joven general podía considerarse más humano que el resto, quizá Kouji se había equivocado al elegir de qué lado estar.

–Enviaremos una brigada de reconocimiento e informaremos al Capitán General, no está en nuestras manos decidir por ahora.

El gordo coronel rechistó no estando de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el General Yagami. Por el contrario, los otros dos oficiales asintieron y se dispusieron a organizar la brigada. Debían escoger a sus hombres mejores entrenados para adentrarse en el terreno del enemigo. No querían terminar siendo comida, al colocarse justo en la boca del lobo.

Luego de horas revisando documentos, lograron escoger a tres de sus mejores hombres para realizar la misión. Nada tenían que envidiarle a un shinobi entrenado en una aldea oculta de las cinco grandes naciones. Si bien, el país de la madera era pequeño de territorio, era grande en riquezas. Por lo que tenían los recursos suficientes para entrenar de manera formidable a los miembros de su ejército militar.

Decididos y valientes, dispuestos a sacrificarse por su país, así eran los hombres de la guardia real. Así era Kouji Yagami.

Los oficiales a su cargo se marcharon, y Kouji pudo respirar aliviado. Luego de dos semanas, por fin estaba de vuelta a su hogar. Pero no era el lugar lo que lo hacía regresar, sino ella. Esa hermosa mujer que aguardaba por él en la habitación. Aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón con una mirada, y de la que él se había adueñado usando el poder de su alto rango.

Al llegar a la habitación, la encontró esperándolo en la cama, tan hermosa y provocativa, tal como a él le encantaba.

–¡Le preparé el baño, Kouji-sama!_–_dijo, con tono dulce en su voz.

Él le sonrió y se acercó, siendo recibido con la calidez de los labios que tanto anhelo las últimas semanas.

* * *

Hasta aquí este tercer capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Háganme saber su opinión a través de un review.

Amé cada uno de los review que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior.

Lady-darkness-chan, Naoko-eri, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, Lady magic, Jamie Black 5, LucyxSting, y Llanca.

¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**LAS REGLAS DEL NIWA ~ II PARTE**

* * *

Acariciaba con suaves movimientos la ancha y formada espalda de Kouji; desplazando por su piel húmeda y jabonosa, la textura de la esponja de baño.

Como la buena 'geisha' que era se desvivía en atender a su señor.

–¡Suficiente!–indicó Kouji–¡Ven aquí!–dijo, refiriéndose al interior de la bañera. Deseaba sentir muy cerca el tibio y delicioso cuerpo de su mujer.

Y como la complaciente amante que era, Ran obedeció su orden de inmediato, acercándose a él con ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Oh, Dios! Kouji adoraba esa parte servicial y sumisa en una mujer, lo excitaba hasta puntos insospechados.

Sintió como Ran se apoderaba de su cuello, consintiendo su piel con pequeños besos. Ese simple contacto de sus labios sobre él, y de sus pieles sólo cubiertas por una capa de tibia agua, lo enloquecía.

Sólo ella podía causar ese efecto en él.

Como adoraba a esa mujer, y todo lo que le hacía sentir. La adoró desde el primer momento en que ese par de azules zafiros se posaron en él.

El General Yagami no era del tipo de hombres que se enamoraban a primera vista, y siendo sinceros tampoco era del tipo sentimental que profesan amor eterno hacia una mujer.

Durante sus 33 años de vida, sólo había amado una vez, o eso creía, porque no estaba seguro de que eso hubiese sido amor.

Había escuchado decir que el amor era un sentimiento tan intenso como el odio pero, a él no le pareció así. No podía negar que en su juventud creyó amar a una mujer, ya que lo sintió por ello fue diferente a lo que experimentó con otras. Pero no consideraba que aquello pudiese compararse ni un poco a lo intenso del odio.

Pero ya poco importaba, ya que su relación con esa mujer resultó ser un completo fracaso.

No fue difícil para él deshacerse de ese efímero sentimiento que alojó su corazón. Amar o dejar de amar es una tarea sencilla.

Nada era difícil para el prodigioso Kouji Yagami.

Ninguna mujer había podido regodearse con el hecho de haber poseído, a plenitud, el corazón del joven General. Ninguna, hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

…

–_¿Qué te pasa, Yagami? Se te van a salir los ojos–dijo, y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de idiota de su General, era un momento para recordar, ya que nunca había visto a su superior distraerse de esa manera observando a una mujer. _

_Pero debía reconocer que la mujer frente a ellos poseía una belleza abrumadora, capaz de embrujar con esa mirada celestial a cualquier hombre, y el estoico Koichi Yagami no era la excepción. _

–_No sé a qué te refieres, Kousuke._

_Koichi volvió en sí, y trató de disimular su extraño comportamiento frente a sus colegas. No era propio de él dejarse deslumbrar por la belleza de una mujer._

–_Otra ronda del mejor sake–solicitó el general, y las mujeres que les servían al grupo de militares asintieron sonrientes. _

–_Entonces no te importará si me la quedo._

_Kousuke sonrió socarronamente, retando al General en el proceso, pero éste sólo lo ignoró y se centró en degustar del sake que les habían servido las cortesanas._

–_¡Bien!... –agregó el militar al notar que Yagami lo ignoró por completo– Y, ¿quién es la chica nueva? –dijo, preguntándole a la mujer que lo atendía. _

–_Es la nueva geisha del Sauce Dorado, Kousuke-sama. Su nombre es Ran y está con nosotros desde hace sólo una semana, ¿le gustaría conocerla?_

_Los ojos de Kousuke brillaron de emoción. La idea de tener carne fresca le agradaba demasiado, y si era de una geisha muchísimo más. _

_En comparación con las antiguas y tradicionales casas de té, el Sauce Dorado era una exquisita mezcla de cortesanas–mujeres dispuestas a ofrecer sexo a cambio de dinero–, y 'geishas' que eran el verdadero espectáculo del lugar. _

_Geishas, las más hermosas y refinadas mujeres, las artistas a cargo de los bailes y elocuentes conversaciones._

_Pero poder obtener placer de ellas, era un gran privilegio, porque ellas sólo complacían a su danna–el hombre que será su señor, maestro y amante– y él sería el único con derecho sobre ella._

_Tener a una 'geisha' a tus servicios sólo significaba que eras un hombre de gran estatus, dinero y poder, porque oka-san se encargaba de entregarle sus más hermosas joyas sólo a los mejores. _

_Sólo habían cuatro de ellas en el Sauce Dorado y todas estabas ocupadas, pero con la llegada de Ran se abría la oportunidad de que alguien afortunado pudiera poseer una de esas tan exquisitas gemas. _

–_¿No tiene un danna todavía?_

–_Aún no, Kousuke-sama._

–_¡Perfecto! Entonces trae a aquí a esa hermosa mujer–levantó la taza con sake y energico bebió todo de un solo trago. _

–_En cuanto termine su baile, le diré que usted quiere conocerla–dijo, mientras llenaba con sake la taza de su cliente. _

_Todos los presentes disfrutaban del exquisito baile de la rubia que estaba en el escenario, cada movimiento era una invitación para los hombres a mirarla, y eso era lo que ella deseaba. Ese era su único motivo, ser el centro de atención en ese momento, haciendo que ellos olvidaran la presencia de las mujeres a su lado y posaran sus ojos sólo sobre ella. _

_Lo había logrando, todos la miraban, incluso él, ese hombre por el que había estado esperando desde que llegó al Sauce Dorado. _

"_Objetivo localizado"_

_Aquel que le otorgaría la llave del éxito, su primer objetivo en esa importante misión se encontraba entre los espectadores. Él, el General Kouji Yagami._

_Ran finalizó con el baile y no tardó en ser llamada para atender a un grupo de clientes, unos muy importantes por cierto._

"_Se siempre hermosa y gentil" – le había recordado 'madre' antes de dirigirse a la mesa en donde se encontraban los miembros de la fuerza militar del país de la Madera. _

_Tales palabras estaban demás, Ino tenía muy claro como desempeñar su papel en ese lugar. Había sido entrenada rigurosamente exactamente para eso, y había aprendido de la mejor. _

"_La agonía y la belleza viven una al lado de la otra con nosotras. Habrá momentos en los que preferirás morir que seguir adelante, pero terminarás superándolo todo y podrás considerarte una verdadera flor del Niwa" _

_Sonrió amablemente al acercarse a la mesa._

_A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a las misiones del Niwa, recordar las sabias palabras de su mentora se había convertido en una especie de ritual. _

–_Eres más hermosa de cerca, cariño–dijo Kousuke, tratando de acariciar el terso rostro de la mujer que se había sentado a su lado–¡Oh, vamos! No seas tan arisca–replicó ante el gesto esquivo de la rubia._

_A veces los hombres olvidaban que no estaban tratando con una simple cortesana, pero Ran no dudaba a la hora de recordárselos. _

–_No es que sea arisca, señor, sólo sigo las reglas del Sauce Dorado–dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. _

–_¡Entiendo!, pero no preocupes por cosas como esas que tienes frente a ti a tu futuro amo–dijo, y sonrió con vanidad. _

_La aludida volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con leve malicia, sabía a la perfección que las palabras de ese hombre terminarían siendo una mentira, ya que ella se encargaría de eso. _

_Sus afilados ojos ya se habían clavado profundamente en aquel que sería su futuro danna. Podía saberlo por el particular brillo de deseo en la mirada del General, él había quedado prendado de ella y sólo era cuestión de unas cuantas sonrisas, miradas intensas y gestos sugerentes para que él cediera ante ella. _

**...**

Después de una ausencia de dos largas semanas, el general Yagami había vuelto con urgencia por poseerla por completo y ella lo había complacido, como en muchas otras oportunidades.

Tal era la pasión, que ambos podrían haber jurado que el vapor que inundaba la habitación no era producto del agua caliente que llenaba la tina sino que era el resultado por poner en contacto sus cuerpos que tentaban con arder.

Kouji había perdido el control de su cuerpo minutos atrás, en su cabeza ya no había ni un mínimo espacio para la razón. Todo lo que podía sentir era el deseo y el placer invadirlo por completo.

El gran general Yagami estaba a merced de la mujer que se movía sobre su hombría.

Mantener el raciocinio en ese momento era una tarea difícil pero no imposible para Ino, su misión dependía de ello.

Yagami era uno de esos objetivos difíciles, que siempre se mantenían atentos y con la guardia alta en todo momento, todos excepto uno… sólo cuando estaba en contacto intimo con ella, él bajaba la guardia y se volvía una presa vulnerable.

Ese era el momento preciso, su única oportunidad para desplazarse a su antojo por la mente de ese hombre, haciendo suyos cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Siempre odió tener que llegar a esos extremos por una misión, pero desde el principio supo que ésta no sería una de esas misiones fáciles en las que, con un poco de ayuda farmacológica y sus talentos mentales, podía obtener lo que deseaba de sus objetivos.

"_3º regla del Niwa: Las flores del Niwa son armas en su totalidad, hermosas y mortíferas, que deben saber cómo ejecutar cada misión. El sexo sólo es una herramienta que deberá usarse en las misiones que realmente lo ameriten". _

"_Información recopilada"_ –dijo mentalmente la rubia.

Todo lo transcurrido en la vida de Kouji en las dos semanas que no estuvo a su lado ahora no era un secreto para ella. De hecho, nada en la mente de ese hombre era de su desconocimiento. Ya no.

º

–¿En qué más puedo ayudarle?

La joven mujer preguntaba con las mejillas ardiendo. Él nuevo cliente de la posada de su familia era un hombre realmente hermoso y le era muy difícil ocultar su reacción.

El azabache se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a servirse agua de la jarra que momentos antes le había traído la mujer, pero no fue necesario ni que moviera un musculo, porque con movimientos rápidos pero torpes la mujer se le adelantó, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua fresca.

Frunció el ceño ante lo que él consideraba una intromisión, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con mujeres, por lo menos no en lo que quedaba de día.

–No necesito nada más–tomó el vaso de agua y corrió a la mujer con el filo de su mirada.

Necesitaba descansar, a pesar de los cuidados de un ninja médico, no se había recuperado del todo.

Tragó con el agua una de las píldoras que le había dado la rubia, y recordó su voz chillona diciéndole que debía tomar una de esas cada ocho horas y que éstas le ayudarían a acelerar el proceso de cicatrización.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño pero la imagen de esa mujer quejumbrosa no se apartaba de su mente.

Fue casi imperceptible pero en sus finos labios se dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

Era muy difícil creer que la molesta kunoichi era la misma mujer que había visto plasmada como una diosa en las pancartas publicitarias con las que se había topado a lo largo y ancho de esa pequeña ciudad.

Quién diría que esa rubia fastidiosa podía ser capaz de verse tan sutil, hermosa y provocativa a la vez. El sólo recordar lo intenso de su mirada plasmada exquisitamente en esa imagen lo hacía estremecer.

"_Ran, la nueva geisha del Sauce Dorado"_ – repasaba mentalmente lo escrito en los carteles.

–De kunoichi a geisha, bueno creo que ésta "ocupación" le sienta mejor–dijo a modo de burla.

Para Sasuke no era un secreto, ni para ningún otro shinobi con más de medio cerebro, que en su mundo existían cierto tipo de misiones que requerían más que fuerza e inteligencia para ser realizadas con éxito, y que sólo kunoichis con un "talento especial" podían llevar a cabo.

Pero lo que si era desconocido para muchos era la identidad de esas kunoichis, y realmente nunca esperó ni deseó conocer a una de ellas.

Quizá se estaba apresurando en sacar una conclusión con respecto a lo que hacía la rubia en esa ciudad, pero todo lo que había visto indicaba que su deducción no estaba tan errada.

Aunque realmente en su interior deseaba estar equivocado. Saber que Konoha le asignaba ese tipo de misiones a Ino le generaba un gran desagrado

No supo en qué momento sucumbió ante el sueño, pero sí que sus últimos pensamientos de ese día se los dedicó de manera inconsciente a cierta kunoichi del clan Yamanaka.

º

Convivir con ese hombre de cuerpo envidiable y desbordante hombría, y ser capaz de mantener el completo control de sus emociones, sólo era una tarea realizable por un miembro del Niwa. Porque no tenía dudas que hasta la más orgullosa de las mujeres no hubiese podido resistirse a los encantos del hombre que yacía dormido plácidamente a su lado.

Su rostro sereno era una máscara perfecta. Si ella no lo conociera, hubiese podido jurar que el general Yagami era un hombre tranquilo incapaz de dañar a otro ser viviente.

Pero si de máscaras se tratan, ella era una experta.

Después de años de experiencia, había aprendido a reconocer a aquellos quienes al igual que ella se escondían bajo una dura y fría máscara pero lo más importante, había aprendido a ver a través de ellas.

El frío nocturno empezaba a colarse por la ventana semi-abierta de la habitación, y Kouji se apegaba con más insistencia al cuerpo tibio de su acompañante. Hubiese sido una tarea sencilla para la rubia, levantarse para evitar que el calor se fugara de la habitación. Pero aún no era hora.

–¡Hey! –saludó despreocupadamente el Anbu de plateados y alborotados cabellos que se asomaba por la ventana.

–¡Llega Tarde, Kakashi-sensei!

–¡Lo siento! Es que en el camino…– las típicas excusas del shinobi fueron interrumpidas por la penetrante mirada de una rubia que le decía, sin necesidad de palabras, que debía callarse porque no existía ninguna posibilidad de que ella creyera en sus relatos.

La kunoichi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el shinobi que aguardaba cerca de la ventana.

–¿Estás segura de que podemos hablar aquí?

Ambos rodaron sus ojos hacia el hombre que dormía, completamente absorto de la presencia de un extraño en su habitación.

–Sí, es seguro. Kouji queda completamente exhausto luego de…

–¡Ok, ya entendí!

Debajo de su máscara sus labios se habían fruncido en un gesto de incomodidad al imaginarse como terminaría la frase de Ino. No había necesidad de que él estuviera al tanto de todos los detalles de la misión que se les fue asignada.

Ino frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que cruzaba por la mente del jounin y sin importarle la interrupción prosiguió.

–…luego de que hurgo en sus memorias, así que no hay problema. Nadie nos escuchará.

–¡Ah, claro! – Kakashi rió tontamente algo apenado.

A pesar de que las flores del Niwa eran kunoichis capaces, era una regla impuesta por la Hokage que ningún shinobi debía partir solo en una misión. El trabajo en equipo era algo característico de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

Su único apoyo en esa misión era el ninja frente a ella, aquel con el que había trabajo en incontables oportunidades desde que había pasado a formar parte del Niwa.

"_4º regla del Niwa: una flor nunca trabajará sola, siempre contará con un guardián a su lado"._

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y empezó a darle a su compañero toda la información que había obtenido del general Yagami.

Se había decidido infiltrar un grupo de militares entrenados entre las filas rebeldes con el único propósito de aprender de ellos, y en el momento oportuno dar un golpe certero que los acabaría por completo.

La información que tenía Kouji de los rebeldes era bastantes grande, ubicación de varios de los refugios, nombres y rostros de varios de los lideres. Todo eso los hacía asumir que dentro de las filas rebeldes ya había una manzana podrida que filtraba la información.

Pero sin importar que tan bien informada esté la milicia del país de madera, ellos iban un paso adelante. Ino era la principal proveedora de información para los rebeldes, y con su ayuda lograrían cumplir su principal objetivo. Derrocar al falso Señor Feudal y entregar el poder a quien en verdad le correspondía.

Desde hacía muchos años el país de la madera había firmado una alianza con el país del fuego, pero con la llegada de éste nuevo hombre a la cima del poder, la alianza se había roto.

Konoha no había tenido forma de intervenir en la lucha interna del país de la Madera, por lo menos no hasta ahora.

–Estaremos atentos entonces. No les será nada fácil.

–Y para nosotros tampoco lo será. Kouji también sospecha de la fuga de información dentro de la milicia.

Desde hace un mes los rebeldes le llevan la delantera. Con los ninjas de Konoha de su parte habían logrado interceptar cada uno de sus planes para erradicar a los rebeldes. Por lo que era lógico que ellos empezaran a sospechar.

– No importa de quien sospeche, jamás sabrá quién es el informante de los rebeldes– Kakashi hablaba con seguridad, confiaba en el talento de Ino para llevar a cabo misiones de espionaje –, pero debemos apresurarnos y saltar al siguiente objetivo–dijo, entregándole un pergamino a la kunoichi.

Sus días en la mansión Yagami estaban por concluir.

Se acercaba la hora de apuntar ferozmente a la cima.

–Será mejor que me vaya.

Kakashi tomó uno de los rubios mechones entre sus dedos, y lo llevó hasta su rostro, en donde pudo inhalar el dulce olor a flores que emanaba de ella.

Ino sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

Cualquiera pensaría que ese gesto íntimo por parte del shinobi hacia Ino era incoherente y fuera de lugar. Pero la extraña relación flor del Niwa- guardián Anbu que se había desarrollado entre ellos se los permitía. Él ya no eran el profesor del equipo siete y ella no era una chuunin. Habían compartido y experimentado tantas cosas en los últimos años que podían permitirse tal cercanía. Sin prejuicios, sin pena o temor.

–Está bien.

El ninja desapareció y el calor volvió a concentrarse en la habitación, ya que no había necesidad de mantener la ventana abierta.

Ino leyó con detenimiento el contenido del pergamino que le había sido entregado, y al terminar se deshizo de él. Haciéndolo arder en la chimenea, hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Regresó a la cama junto al hombre que ella había enamorado basándose en un completo engaño, y sin un ápice de remordimiento durmió como un bebé, abrazada a su fuerte espalda.

º

Sabía que no debía estar ahí. Él debería estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia de esa ciudad, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y se obligó a quedarse. Y ahora estaba en ese lugar. Sentado, rodeado por mujeres que se desvivían en atenciones para él, mientras él sólo esperaba ansioso por ver una vez más a esa ruidosa y hermosa mujer que lo había salvado de la muerte.

–¿Desea más sake, Sasuke-sama?

Sasuke asintió, y la mujer de inmediato llenó la taza con más licor.

–No puedo creer que un hombre tan guapo como Sasuke-sama esté tan solitario.

–Seguro debes tener a una mujer esperando en casa.

No respondió a los comentarios de esas tontas mujeres y sólo se concentró en beber sake. Mientras ellas seguían conversando tratando de llamar su atención.

Una se aferraba a su brazo libre y otra rozaba intencionalmente su pierna.

Sólo había solicitado licor y compañía, no atenciones extras, pero esas mujeres parecían estar dispuestas a servirle gratis.

–¿A qué hora se presenta Ran?

Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño al oír el nombre de Ran salir de la boca de su cliente de esa noche.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más la chica nueva iba a seguir acaparando la atención? Incluso después de haber conseguido un danna, ella seguía captando la atención de los hombres. Muchos sólo iban al Sauce Dorado sólo para verla bailar, y ese parecía el caso de Sasuke.

¿Qué tenía de interesante Ran?

Desde el punto de vista de esas mujeres, Ran sólo era otra rubia tonta e insípida.

–En unos minutos. Ran-san es la siguiente en presentarse.

La respuesta que esperaba Sasuke no provino de las cortesanas que lo acompañaban, sino de un hombre que pasaba cerca de su mesa y lo escuchó preguntar por la geisha de dorados cabellos.

Había visitado tantas veces ese lugar que sabía bien el orden en que se presentaban las cinco geishas del Sauce Dorado.

–Pero te informo que como muchos de nosotros, tendrás que conformarte con mirar–el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro–. La bella Ran ya tiene dueño–bebió un gran trago de su botella de cerveza–. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kousuke–y sin reparo se sentó en la mesa junto a Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada desaprobatoria del azabache.

–Kousuke-sama siempre tan carismático. El es Sasuke-sama, pero no es muy hablador.

–Ya lo noté, y tampoco es muy amigable–Kousuke estaba ebrio y le importaba muy poco la presencia de un malhumorado Uchiha.

Las cortesanas sonreían y conversaban sin parar con el recién llegado, mientras Sasuke decidió sólo ignorarlos.

Los aplausos inundaron el salón y una hermosa geisha de castaños cabellos que ocupaba el escenario les regalaba una pequeña reverencia a los presentes.

–¡Ya es el turno de Ran! –dijo un emocionado Kousuke.

Las luces bajaron su intensidad y una hermosa mujer subió al escenario que anhelaba por ella.

Sus largos cabellos habían sido trenzados y decorados con bellas flores, y su torneado cuerpo había sido cubierto parcialmente por exótica vestimenta.

El nada convencional Sauce Dorado se caracterizaba por la variedad de espectáculos que ofrecían sus `geishas', o mejor dicho artistas, haciéndolo diferente de cualquier otro local de entretenimiento de la región.

Ran y su exótico baile del vientre eran una sensación.

Esa noche ya no era la tradicional geisha de hermoso kimono, esa noche era la sexy odalisca que deleitaría a todos con su tonificado abdomen.

La música invadió los oídos de todos y los movimientos sublimes de las caderas cautivaron los ojos de aquellos quienes la observaban con detenimiento, especialmente un par ónices que la devoraban desde lo lejos, el Uchiha era incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Ino dirigió su cristalina mirada hacia Sasuke, no le había tomado por sorpresa verlo ahí, sentado disfrutando del espectáculo.

Había sentido su chakra desde el momento en que él entró en el recinto, conocía muy bien el chakra del Uchiha y sus habilidades sensoriales eran levadas por lo que no había forma de que ella se equivocara.

"_¿Qué diablos hace aquí Sasuke?"_

Y cómo si él hubiese leído su mente, le contestó con una arrogante sonrisa marca Uchiha.

Cualquiera que los hubiese observado con detalle, se hubiese dado cuenta de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre sus electrizantes y desafiantes miradas.

"_¡Maldición!"_ –sin importar que tan molesto le resultara la presencia de Sasuke, debía seguir con el espectáculo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, y disculpen por la larga espera. Ojala éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ando escasa de inspiración y me costó un poco escribirlo pero aún espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Espero que haya quedado claro que a pesar de que haya escrito que Ino/Ran es una geisha, no es exactamente eso, sólo tomé ciertas características como lo tener un danna y su labor de deleitar al público como toda una artista, y la razón es simple, no quería hacer del Sauce Dorado una casa de té tradicional sino algo más moderno y divertido. Además que me imaginó a Ino vestida de odalisca y se ve sumamente hermosa xD necesitabaescribirla de esa manera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sugerencia musical: **Escuchen Magia del grupo Kalafina. Amo esa canción y es la que haré bailar a Ino.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA ORQUIDEA FANTASMA**

* * *

Esa noche se había convertido en la exótica y misteriosa odalisca Ran. Su hermoso vestuario era de un blanco inmaculado y detalles dorados, que se acoplaba a ella como una segunda piel. Una piel lujosa e impáctate que realzaba la belleza y sencillez de toda su feminidad.

Podía sentir la intensidad de las miradas sobre ella, como era devorada de a poco por un torbellino de lujuria que se empezaba a desencadenar.

"_Sasuke…"_

Él también la observaba y con más intensidad que cualquier otro. En sus ojos negros había deseo y ella lo sabía. Sin proponérselo, Ino había cautivado al último de los Uchiha.

Pero sin importar sus lascivas miradas, ella debía seguir bailando.

Bailaría hasta que el último acorde musical se hiciera presente.

Agitaría con gracia los delicados velos de seda al ritmo de una mágica canción.

El escenario le pertenecía de la misma manera que la atención de todos los espectadores. Esa noche ella era la reina, estaba segura que ninguna otra 'geisha' iba a ser capaz de superarla. No a ella. No a la orquídea fantasma de Konoha.

…

_Desde el momento en que la Hokage le había anunciado que su futuro era formar parte del Niwa, odió infinitamente su destino._

_¿Por qué tuvieron que escogerla precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué no a Hinata o Sakura? _

_Su corazón se llenó de resentimiento. Odiaba a la líder del Niwa por haberla elegido, odiada a Tsunade por no haber hecho nada para salvarla del cruel futuro que le esperaba, e incluso maldijo la suerte que habían tenido Sakura y Hinata. _

_En ese entonces su mente nublada sólo había encontrado una respuesta para explicar el por qué era ella la que debía ser una flor del Niwa. Hinata era la descendiente y futura líder del clan Hyuuga, y a pesar de que Ino también estaba en las mismas condiciones, la antigüedad y poder del clan Hyuuga era mayor que el del clan Yamanaka. Por otro lado, Sakura era la discípula favorita de la gran Tsunade. Así que considerando las circunstancias de las tres, para Ino fue obvio que ella era la opción más factible. _

_No lo consideraba justo, pero ya no importaba. La vida no es justa después de todo. _

_Pero con cada día que pasaba en el Niwa su mente empezó a ver con más claridad. _

_Nunca hubo algún tipo de preferencia por sus amigas._

_Si ahora ella estaba en ese lugar era por una sola razón. Ino Yamanaka era la más apta para convertirse en una flor del Niwa. _

_Los jutsus propios del clan Yamanaka y sus conocimientos de jutsu médico la habían llevado a ser la elegida._

_Comprendió que no ganaba nada maldiciendo su destino, así que decidió aceptarlo. Dejando a un lado los sueños y afrontando la realidad. _

_Ya no sería la líder del clan Yamanaka, ni tampoco la amorosa esposa de un hombre bueno y apuesto. Ningún hombre estaría dispuesto a formar un hogar con una kunoichi del Niwa. _

_Su amor, su lealtad… su futuro le pertenecía sólo al Niwa. El lugar en donde florecería, incluso sin la bondad de los rayos del sol. _

"_Si puedo continuar sin dudar  
no me importa que mi corazón se rompa.  
Yo quiero ver un hechizo  
para luchar contra la tristeza ante mis ojos…"_

–_Ya es hora Ino. Tsubaki-sama te está esperando_– _le informó una mujer que vestía con el traje característico del escuadrón Anbu. _

_Ino avanzó por el corredor hasta donde se suponía se llevaría a cabo un evento importante para ella. _

_Por fin, luego de años de entrenamiento, se convertiría en una verdadera flor del Niwa. Ese día, él día de su cumpleaños número 20, recibiría su nuevo nombre, el cual usaría orgullosamente. _

_En la sala sólo se encontraban tres personas. Todas conocidas para ellas y a las cuales podía llamar "maestros". _

_A la derecha se encontraba Tsunade, la mujer de la cual había aprendido el mejor jutsu médico. A la izquierda estaba Kakashi, el hombre que la ayudó a mejorar sus habilidades en taijutsu y ninjutsu y que además de ser uno de sus senseis, se había convertido en su guardián. Y justo entre ellos, en el centro, siempre luciendo hermosa y tranquila se encontraba la líder del Niwa, Tsubaki, su maestra de genjutsu y la mujer que la había cultivado con esmero en el arte de ser una flor. _

_Continuó su camino hasta quedar frente a ellos, y fue recibida con la amable sonrisa de Tsubaki. _

–_¡Felicidades!_ –_dijo sincera._

_Entre los presentes, era Tsubaki la que realmente conocía el valor que tenía ese momento. Sólo se llegaba a ser una verdadera flor del Niwa después de tener un nombre, y para obtenerlo se debía trabajar duro por años._

–_¡Gracias!_

_Al ver a Ino, se sentía orgullosa de haber cultivado a una hermosísima flor. No se equivocó en el momento que la eligió. _

_Había que dar comienzo al pequeño ritual, así que hizo un par de sellos con las manos e hizo aparecer un enorme pergamino, el cual desenrolló justo frente a Ino. _

–_Muerde tu dedo y firma el pergamino con tu sangre_.

_Y tal como le indicó la Hokage, Ino mordió su índice derecho y plasmó su nombre en carmín justo en aquel espacio blanco que había sido apartado para ella, y que estaba rodeaba con símbolos específicos que sellarían su juramento de lealtad con el Niwa. _

_Tsubaki se acercó a Ino, y sutilmente la guió hasta colocarla de espaldas hacia ellos y despojarla parcialmente de la Yukata que la cubría, dejando a la vista de todos, la tersa superficie desnuda de su espalda. Y sincronizando sus movimientos con los de Tsunade y Kakashi, empezó a formar una serie compleja de sellos. _

_El chakra de los tres ninjas se concentró en el pergamino, haciendo que los símbolos abandonaran el papel y se desplazaran a la espalda de Ino. Poco a poco, todos se fueron concentrando en un solo punto, su omoplato derecho, y empezó a brillar de un blanco intenso. _

_Yamanaka mordía su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir sus gemidos de dolor. Sabía que iba a ser doloroso, Tsubaki se lo había advertido, más no esperaba que aquello iba a sentirse como si le estuvieran lacerando la piel con un hierro al rojo vivo. Se sentía como ganado siendo marcado por su dueño. Pero estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier tipo de dolor, todo por ser la mejor kunoichi del Niwa. Ésa era su nueva meta. _

_Los minutos transcurrieron con tal lentitud que aquella tortura le parecía eterna. Si no finalizaban pronto, estaba casi segura que terminaría desmayándose en cualquier momento. _

"_Debes ser fuerte, Ino"_ –_ le exigió su yo interno, como tantas veces en el pasado_–. "_Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores, esto sólo es como el piquete de una abeja"_–_la Ino en su interior rió con prepotencia. _

_Apretó con fuerza sus manos y se obligó a soportar un poco más. _

_Para su suerte, por fin el dolor cesó. La luz en su hombro desapareció, dejando una magnifica marca en ella. Su nombre en el Niwa había sido revelado, y el tatuaje que cubría su piel era prueba de ello. _

–_¡Hermoso!_ –_exclamó Tsubaki al ver la imagen de una magnifica flor plasmada en la espalda de su alumna. _

_Una flor muy rara y hermosa, de esplendorosos pétalos blancos. En toda la historia del Niwa ninguna mujer había sido marcada como una flor como esa. Ésta era la primera vez que una orquídea aparecía, y no era una orquídea cualquiera. Era una orquídea fantasma. _

_Tsubaki sonrió satisfecha._

–_¡Bienvenida al Niwa, Ran! _

_Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ran? ¿En serio Tsubaki la había llamado de esa manera?_

_Cuando supo que recibiría su nombre, siempre esperó ser marcada con un lirio o una violeta, a su parecer eran las flores que más congeniaban con su personalidad, ¿pero una orquídea? Eso jamás se lo esperó. Eran tan delicadas, sensuales, y raras que simplemente el hecho de compararse con ellas le resultaba imposible._

_Pero el pergamino no se equivocaba. Ya se había decidido, de ahora en adelante Ino sería la orquídea del Niwa. _

_El ritual de sellado había sido agotador, las fuerzas empezaron a faltarle y sus rodillas cedieron, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron impidiendo que cayera al suelo. _

_Ahí estaba Kakashi, sujetándola de la cintura y acomodándole la yukata para cubrir la desnudes de su espalda y pechos. Con esa expresión serena en sus ojos que no dejaban de observarla. _

–_¿Estás bien?_

–_Sí_– _respondió escuetamente y se apoyó en él sin dudarlo. _

–_Ya hemos terminado aquí, así que la llevaré a descansar. _

_Recibió el consentimiento de ambas mujeres y se marchó con Ino en brazos. _

…

La música dejó sonar y fue sustituida por los aplausos, los cuales Ran agradeció con una amable sonrisa.

–¡No dejas de sorprenderme!

Kousuke aún aplaudía para ella, mientras la esperaba al bajar del escenario. Extendió su mano y ella aceptó con cortesía. Ese hombre podría ser molesto y un adicto al licor, pero seguía siendo un coronel de la fuerza militar y amigo cercano de Kouji, así que debía evitar la descortesía.

–Siempre luces hermosa–le dijo, y luego besó pausadamente la piel de sus nudillos.

–Gracias, Kousuke-sama

–Ya que el idiota de Kouji no está por aquí, serás mi acompañante ésta noche.

Negarse no era una posibilidad, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por él hasta una de las mesas. Pero para su sorpresa, terminó parada frente a la última mesa que le hubiese gustado ocupar.

Frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, rodeado de dos cortesanas que descaradamente no le quitaban las manos de encima. Casi como acto reflejo, Ino frunció el entrecejo. Aquellas mujeres parecían querer desnudarlo y devorarlo ahí mismo. En su interior bufó molesta, ¿qué diablos le veían a el Uchiha para rebajarse de esa manera? Ni que fuera el único hombre bien parecido del lugar.

Prácticamente fue arrastrada por Kousuke, quien la acomodó en un lugar a su lado en la mesa. Y la cara de Sasuke les indicaban que no eran bienvenidos, quizá no deseaba intrusos que interrumpieran su diversión con el par de cortesanas, eso creyó Ino.

–Ya volví, chicas–dijo Kousuke a las cortesanas–. Déjame presentarte a mi nuevo amigo–tomó delicadamente la mano de Ran entre las suyas–.Ran, él es… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

¿Amigo? Kousuke debía estar realmente ebrio para considerar a alguien que no le ha dirigido la palabra ni una vez y lo ha visto con mala cara toda la noche un "amigo".

–Uchiha Sasuke–respondió secamente y se levantó de la mesa.

Ese hombre le crispaba los nervios. Era mil veces más molesto que Naruto, y no le agradaba nada la idea de que estuviera al lado de Ino. Tan confianzudo como para sujetar insistentemente su mano.

–¿A dónde va, Sasuke-sama? –preguntaron las cortesanas al unísono.

–Al baño.

Ino no perdió de vista su espalda masculina hasta las puertas del salón, en donde lo vio desaparecer.

"_¿Uchiha?"_ –un apellido nada común en esas tierras. Kousuke sonrió, nunca imaginó que se encontraría en el Sauce Dorado con el último sobreviviente del famoso clan Uchiha – "_¿No crees que estás muy lejos de casa, Sa-su-ke?"_ – bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

–Le traeré más– ofreció Ran.

–No te preocupes, hermosa. Megumi puede ir a buscarme la cerveza–dijo regalándole una pícara sonrisa a la castaña cortesana.

–¡No, yo iré! –insistió la rubia.

Sabía que estaba siendo más servicial de normal con Kousuke, pero necesitaba una excusa para ir tras Sasuke. Iba a encarar a ese hombre y averiguar los motivos que lo habían traído a ese lugar. No iba a permitir que se convirtiera en un peligro para su misión.

Abandonó la mesa y el salón, fingiendo ir al bar para abastecerse de licor.

Se concentró e intento rastrear el chakra del Uchiha pero extrañamente no pudo sentirlo. Deambulo por las cercanías del baño y no lo encontró ahí, ¿acaso se había marchado?

¡Maldición! A pesar de que su capacidad sensorial abarcaba varias cuadras a la redonda, no pudo sentirlo. Era como si se hubiese esfumado sin dejar rastro. ¡Maldito Uchiha! La única explicación para su repentina desaparición era que él estaba ocultando su chakra de manera intencional. Probablemente para no ser molestado por ella.

No le quedó otra opción que abandonar la búsqueda del azabache, así que decidió mejor ir por la cerveza para Kousuke y volver a la mesa.

Saludó a una de las 'geishas' que estaba en la barra abasteciéndose de licor, y se dispuso a llenar un tarro con la cerveza más fría y de mejor calidad que tenían en el Sauce Dorado, la predilecta del Coronel Kousuke.

–Escuché que Kouji-sama ha vuelto de su viaje. Debes estar feliz, Ran-chan.

Los chismes corrían como pólvora en ese lugar. Ella no había mencionado nada del regreso de Kouji, pero al parecer no era necesario. Si Natsuki lo sabía, no había dudas que ya todos en el Sauce Dorado se habían enterado.

–Por supuesto.

–Kouji-sama es un hombre apuesto, debes cuidarlo bien. Puede que a alguien se le antoje robártelo.

La mujer le sonrió hipócritamente y salió del bar, dejando a una contrariada Ino. ¿Eso había sido una amenaza? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Natsuki? Ella ya tenía un danna y aún así quería meterse en la cama de Kouji.

–¡Estúpida bruja! – refunfuño enojada.

No sentía celos de que otra mujer quisiera arrebatarle a Kouji. Lo que la molestaba era que por una estupidez su misión se arruinara. Pero no lo iba a permitir, esa mujer no tendría a Kouji para ella. Por lo menos no por ahora, no mientras fuera de utilidad para Ino.

Unos fuertes brazos rodeándola desde atrás le dieron un susto de muerte. Podía sentir la tibia respiración de ese hombre rozarle el cuello, y no era la único que le rozaba. La sensación de algo endurecido frotándose contra su parte trasera, la hicieron estremecer.

¿Quién diablos se atrevía a acerca a ella de esa manera? Ni siquiera había podido percibir su presencia, ¡maldición!

Sólo Kouji acostumbraba a abrazarla de esa manera cuando estaban en el Sauce Dorado, pero él no se preocuparía por ocultar su presencia. No había necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo para él, Ino sólo era una geisha.

El hombre que la abrazaba desprendía un olor embriagante y muy masculino, uno que no era desconocido para ella. Pero definitivamente no era Kouji. Con sólo sentir su aroma pudo deducir la identidad de su _agresor. _Esos fuertes abrazos que la apresaban sólo podían pertenecerle a él.

–¡Uchiha, suéltame!

–¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas buscándome.

–Sí, te estaba buscando. Pero suéltame ahora mismo, que alguien podría vernos.

Si ese idiota no la soltaba de manera voluntaria en cuestión de segundos, lo obligaría a hacerlo.

–Está bien.

Ino se sintió aliviada cuando el contacto con él se rompió. Pero la siguiente acción del Uchiha la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Sin pensarlo, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al primer lugar privado que visualizó. Una pequeña bodega de licores, que se encontraba cercana al área del bar. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y acorraló a la kunoichi contra uno de los estantes. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba desesperado por poseerla. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descargar toda su esencia en ella.

Podía recordar lo agitado que había sido su despertar luego de haber pasado la noche entera soñando con ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la hizo suya en un solo sueño. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había disfrutado enormemente, acariciándola, besándola y sobre todo embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Verla bailar esa noche de forma tan sensual sólo había logrado que él quisiera hacer ese sueño realidad.

–¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo?

Pero Sasuke no tenía intenciones de responderle, por lo menos no con palabras. De manera demandante se apoderó de esos rosados labios, y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Tenerla así de cerca era mil veces mejor de lo que imaginó. Su cuerpo era cálido y necesitaba explorarlo por completo, y no dudo en hacerlo. Sus manos empezaron a moverse por su espalda como si tuvieran vida propia, y terminaron posándose en los tonificados glúteos de Ino, los cuales apretó sin decoro.

–¡Ba-basta!– exigió Ino, cuando por fin pudo liberarse del feroz beso–¿Estás loco?

–Nadie nos verá aquí– ladeó sus labios en una provocativa sonrisa.

Estaba realmente loco, Ino no tenía dudas de eso. Pero un loco completamente seductor, y que sabía besar como los dioses. Había sentido su cuerpo arder con ese beso, y la temperatura se fue hasta las nubes cuando su boca fue invadida por la tibia lengua del Uchiha.

Pero debía luchar contra el deseo que Sasuke había logrado despertar en ella. No podía dejarse llevar por la lujuria. No con él. Algo en su interior le decía que debía detenerlo en ese momento o terminaría arrepintiéndose por seguirle el juego.

–Ese no es el problema–dijo desafiándolo con una mirada encolerizada.

"_Desafío aceptado"_ –Sasuke retiró una de sus manos de los glúteos de Ino y se paseó desde su abdomen hasta el interior de la pequeña blusa en donde apretó con suavidad el hermoso y voluptuoso seno de la rubia, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Ino intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y de inmediato supo cuál era la razón. Los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado de un profundo negro a un intenso carmín. ¡Bastardo! Se había atrevido a usar su sharingan con ella.

Debía liberarse del genjutsu en el que había caído de inmediato. No iba a dejar que ese bastardo Uchiha se burlara de ella. Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando uno de sus pezones estaba siendo torturado con caricias lascivas.

El rostro de Ino había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza que dejó cautivado y satisfecho a Sasuke. Había comprobado que ella no era inmune a sus caricias y eso le agradaba.

¡Ya era suficiente! Por más Uchiha que fuera Sasuke no iba a dejarse vencer. Ella era una Yamanaka y su mente era más fuerte que la del cualquier shinobi.

"_¡Liberar!"_ – gritó mentalmente y sin necesidad de un sello manual se liberó del genjutsu. Su cuerpo estaba nuevamente bajo su control, como debía ser, y lo primero que hizo fue mover su mano para estampar una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Sasuke, pero su intento fue frustrado por los excelentes reflejos del shinobi.

–Ni lo pienses, Yamanaka.

Esa mujer ya lo había golpeado una vez, y no iba a dejar que eso se repitiera.

–¿Quién te crees? No puedes simplemente tocarme cada vez que te dé la gana.

Estaba a punto de explotar de ira. Odiaba ese tipo de personas, aquellas que creían que podían tomar todo lo que deseaban sin consentimiento. ¿Acaso se creían los reyes del mundo?, ¿qué todos los demás sólo servían para complacerlos cuando se les plazca?

–¿No te gustó? – preguntó, divertido de ver el hermoso rostro enojado de Ino–, porque a tu cuerpo parecía gustarle lo que hacía.

Sasuke desvió su mirada del rostro de esa endemoniada mujer hasta ese bello y endurecido botón que se alzaba sobre el pecho de la rubia, y se le hizo agua la boca.

–¡Idiota!

Lo empujó con fuerza y se liberó de su agarre para cubrir sus pechos. En su rostro era evidente la cólera y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente y no como la mujer madura de 26 años que era.

¿Por qué no podía reaccionar de manera fría y calculadora con él? Ya no era una novata, ella era una flore del Niwa. Había enfrentado situaciones similares antes y de todas había salido victoriosa. Bueno, casi todas.

"_¡Quizá es porque él aún te gusta!"_ –maldijo a su Inner por salir con una respuesta nada agradable.

–Mantente alejado de mí, Uchiha– dijo, recobrando la compostura y el color normal de su rostro–. Te arrepentirás si no detienes esto aquí.

Le hablaba con seriedad y sinceridad. Lo último que Sasuke debía hacer era jugar con una flor del Niwa, si lo hacía podría terminar envenenado por tocar sus pétalos.

–Cuando deseo algo simplemente lo consigo, Ino–él también hablaba en serio. Había decidido que Ino sería suya, y lo lograría. Ella se le entregaría por voluntad propia y lo disfrutaría como nunca antes disfrutó recorriendo el cuerpo de otra mujer.

–Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Sasuke.

No dijo nada más y abandonó la bodega de licores.

Al regresar a la mesa, se encontró con un nuevo visitante. ¿Cómo no lo notó llegar? ¡Ah, sí! Había estado muy ocupada con Sasuke como para percatarse de su presencia.

–Kouji-sama, no esperaba verlo por aquí esta noche.

–¡Oh! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Ran-chan?

Kousuke estaba a punto de atrapar a Ran en un fuerte abrazo, pero no pudo ni acercarse a ella, porque Kouji se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y con fuerza lo hizo tomar asiento otra vez.

–Me desocupe temprano y decidí pasar por ti.

El general tomó el tarro de cerveza de las manos de Ran y lo dejó en la mesa, ahora podía estrecharla sin ningún obstáculo, y así lo hizo. La mantuvo entre sus brazos un largo rato, sin importarle las curiosas miradas que les dedicaban. Tomó su quijada y la alzó para beber el néctar de los labios de su amante, y dejarles claro a todos que ella le pertenecía.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que quedó claro, pero de todas maneras lo diré, Ran significa orquídea en japonés. Me encanta esa flor y representa todo lo que deseo ver en una flor del Niwa. Y como dato extra, Tsubaki significa camelia. Definitivamente estoy creando un jardín lleno de flores xD Espero poder hacer a éste nuevo personaje parte importante de la historia, así que sólo esperen y verán.

Por cierto, ¿a quién de ustedes le gusta el kakaino? Siento que no puedo evitar escribir aunque sea algo leve de ellos, Kakashi es un sensei muy sexy :$

Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de Sasuke e Ino. No quiero ir tan rápido con ellos, porque mi objetivo es hacer que entre ellos haya más que pasión, así que Sasuke no la tendrá fácil.

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la han agregado a sus favoritos y por supuesto a todos los que me dejan un hermoso review! ¡En fin, gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**MASQUERADE**

* * *

Los molestos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. ¿Tan rápido había amanecido? Sentía que apenas había dormido un par de horas.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cerebro. Beber sake la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. Se sentía fatal, como si hubiese acabado con toda la reserva de licor del Sauce Dorado, cuando en realidad había tomado sólo un par de tragos de la botella que encargó.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que un _todopoderoso _Uchiha era tan malo para asimilar los efectos del alcohol? Bueno, ser Uchiha no significaba ser perfecto, y nunca lo significó.

Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió ir al Sauce Dorado, pero por qué había ido a ese lugar. Ah, sí. Fue hasta allá sólo para ver a cierta kunoichi de Konoha.

"_Ino…"_

Flashes desus recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a él. ¡Maldición! Se había comportado de la manera más idiota.

¿Acorralarla?, ¿besarla? , y no sólo eso, ¿usar su sharingan para doblegarla? Era consciente de sus actos, y debía reconocer que había sido estúpido.

"_Pero… no estuvo nada mal". _

Ladeó una sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama, pero para su molestia no pudo disponer de ella como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

–¡Buen día, Sasuke-kun!– la mujer sonreía rozagante, mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo desnudo y cálido de su amante nocturno.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, y esa mujer ya no debería estar ahí. Sasuke la apartó de su lado y se levantó de la cama.

Había disfrutado acostándose con la hija de los dueños de la posada, esa chica que desde su llegada sólo se había dedicado a atenderlo y sonreírle estúpidamente. Y que esa noche en la que el licor lo había dejado algo mareado no dudó en complacer. Ella había sido una especie de desahogo para él, en ella había descargado todo su deseo contenido y, su frustración y enojo por no haber obtenido lo que realmente quería.

La mujer en su cama no era precisamente la compañía nocturna que deseó tener.

–¡Márchate ya!

–Pe-pero, Sasuke-kun…

–Dije que te marcharas.

No deseaba verla y escucharla. No había razones para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una mujer, cuyo nombre ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de memorizar.

Entró al baño, deseando que al salir ella ya se hubiese esfumado.

Tomó una larga ducha con agua fría.

Estaba más tranquilo, ya no quedaba nada de su cólera de la noche pasada.

Luego de su encuentro con Ino pensó que había logrado un gran avance, al demostrarle que ella no era inmune a sus caricias y prácticamente había sentenciado que sería suya, pero lo que vio después no le gustó. Un hombre con aires de superioridad se encontraba cerca de su mesa, y cuando Ino se acercó a él, éste no dudó en abrazarla y besarla.

Ese hombre se había atrevido a tocar a Ino y ella no había hecho nada para rechazarlo. Dejó que la tocara con tanta confianza que eso le causaba molestia al Uchiha. Con un simple beso ese hombre proclamaba que Ino le pertenecía, emanaba seguridad por cada poro y Sasuke pudo notarlo.

Iba a ser divertido quitarle su juguete a ese pobre hombre rico.

Secó todo su cuerpo y cabello, y sujetó una toalla alrededor de la parte inferior.

Escuchó ruidos en su habitación, lo que le indicó que su anhelo de encontrarla vacía al salir del baño no se había cumplido.

¡Estúpida mujer!

–Creí haberte dicho que…–había estado dispuesto a echar por la fuerza a esa mujer pero al salir no fue precisamente a ella a quien encontró invadiendo su espacio.

Un hombre de piel morena, cabellos castaños y que aparentaba sólo tener unos años más que Sasuke, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el único sillón que había en la sencilla habitación rentada.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí?– preguntó áspero.

–¡Vaya!, ¿me recuerdas?– la inmutable expresión del rostro del Uchiha le indicó que no obtendría una respuesta amigable–. Soy Kousuke. Nos conocimos ayer en el Sauce Dorado.

Claro que Sasuke lo recordaba, era el fastidioso que había llevado a Ino hasta su mesa. Un hombre que aparentemente tenía un cargo de importancia en ese país.

–No fue difícil encontrarte. No, cuando sólo hay dos posadas decentes para hospedarse en esta ciudad–Kousuke encendió un cigarrillo y se acomodó más en el sillón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, de manera defensiva activó su línea sucesoria. Debía estar preparado si es que ese hombre buscaba pelea. O algo más, su cabeza.

–¡Wow! Así que ese es el famoso sharingan–dijo, admirando con sorpresa ese par de ojos color sangre–. ¡Pero tranquilo!, sólo vengo a hablar de negocios.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y siguió hablando una vez que había captado la atención de Sasuke.

Definitivamente la palabra _negocios_ era muy atractiva, sobre todo para un ninja exiliado.

º

Las cosas en el refugio principal de los rebeldes estaban tranquilas. Nada fuera de lo normal, y eso era preocupante. Se suponía que la fuerza militar del Feudal había planeado infiltrarse en las líneas rebeldes, y ya había pasado una semana desde la fecha que había sido acordada para dar inicio al plan. La información que los ninjas de Konoha les proporcionaban siempre había sido confiable, entonces ¿por qué no se habían presentado nadie sospechoso?

–¿Estás seguro que la información de tu compañera es confiable?–Haji, el segundo al mando de los rebeldes, empezaba a dudar.

–Claro, la información la obtuvo Ran directamente del general Yagami.

Haji suspiró.

No dudaba de la reputación de Kakashi, él era un ninja que sabía hacer su trabajo. No por nada era el gran ninja copia de Konoha. Pero de esa chica rubia llamada Ran no se confiaba demasiado. Siempre puso en duda las posibilidades de éxito del plan para obtener información de los militares. Usar a una mujer para que se metiera en la cama del general para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para filtrar sus planes no le parecía un buen plan.

Para él las mujeres actuaban más basándose más en los sentimientos que en la razón. Eran más corazón que cerebro. Así que no las consideraba guerreros confiables. Esa mujer podría terminar enamorándose del general, para luego traicionarlos. Existía una gran posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

–Debe haber una explicación. Ran viene en camino, así que sólo debemos esperar.

Pronto se iba a realizar una reunión para decidir las tácticas de batalla que usarían contra la milicia, e Ino no podía faltar. Ella era una pieza importante del plan.

Ya tenían suficiente información de ellos, y ya se acerca la hora de dar el golpe definitivo para derrocar al Feudal.

–Eso espero–Haji se acercó a un grupo de sus amigos que se encontraban degustando de una rica pero modesta cena, dejando a Kakashi solo, sentado frente a la fogata.

Kakashi entendía la preocupación de Haji, no era para menos. Incluso él estaba muy preocupado, era imposible que Ino se equivocara. Si el general hubiese decido cambiar de planes, Ino lo sabría y les informaría, pero eso no pasó. Algo debía estar pasando.

–Tú también deberías ir a comer algo–una hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos castaños se sentó a su lado–. Debemos estar fuertes para lo que se viene–dijo, y le ofreció con amabilidad un tazón con arroz y algunas piezas de carne–No es la mejor comida pero llena el estomago.

–Gracias, Yuki-sama.

La mujer hizo un puchero, No le gustaba ser tratada con tanto formalismo. El sufijo honorifico sama no sonaba bien acompañando su nombre. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar y ser tratada con confianza.

–Te he dicho varias veces que no me digas así–dijo, fingiendo estar enojada con el shinobi.

–De qué otra forma debería dirigirme a la próxima Feudal de este país–dijo, tomando el tazón.

La chica suspiró y clavó sus rojizos ojos en las llamas de la fogata. Tomó una vara y empezó a jugar, picando la leña que crujía al ser consumida por el fuego. Pequeñas chispas naranjas saltaban fuera, muy cerca de sus pies.

"_Próxima Feudal, ¿eh?" _

Eso sonaba a un cargo de mucha responsabilidad. Mucha responsabilidad para sólo una joven de dieciocho años.

Sabía que era su deber y su derecho ser la señora Feudal del país de la Madera, pero realmente no estaba segura si era eso lo que quería para su vida. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser una chica normal y divertirse como lo haría una chica de su edad?

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo estaba pensado en algunas cosas–dejó de jugar con el fuego y clavó su mirada en el shinobi–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!–sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver vacío el tazón–¿En qué momento te lo comiste?

La adolescente volvió a hacer un puchero. Sólo se había distraído unos segundos y él ya se había comido todo. Había perdido la gran oportunidad de ver lo que se ocultaba bajo la máscara del ninja copia. ¡Estúpido, sensual y misterioso Hatake Kakashi!

–¡Hmp!–se levantó del tronco, enojada.

Kakashi sólo la vio marcharse.

¿Por qué se había enojado? Esa chica era extraña y algo inmadura. Costaba creer que ella fuera la futura señora Feudal, pero bueno en sus venas corría la sangre real de los Mokuzai, y además cualquier cosa era mejor que el régimen impuesto por el temerario Kin, el actual señor Feudal.

–¡AAAHH!–los gritos de una mujer alertaron a todos.

Kakashi desvió su vista hacia la conmocionada mujer que había dejado caer los platos que cargaba, haciendo que éstos se hicieran pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo, y la vio correr hacia un hombre malherido que se apoyaba con dificultad en un árbol.

La sangre bañaba su ropa, las heridas lucían bastantes graves y a pesar de que el médico del grupo rebelde se apresuró en darle atenciones era muy poco probable que ese hombre sobreviviera.

–¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?– preguntó Haji, completamente enojado y preocupado.

Ese hombre era uno de los suyos, y se suponía que debía estar en el campamento rebelde del norte acompañando al líder de la resistencia.

–Nos atacaron por sorpresa–el hombre tosió sangre y se aferró con fuerza a la camilla en la que lo habían colocado–No eran muchos, pero eran demasiado poderosos.

–¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasó con demás?

–Todos… fueron asesinados.

Aplicó más fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo gritó de dolor. Su piel quemada dolía de manera indescriptible.

Haji golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del refugio, en un intento de descargar toda su ira. ¡Todos habían muerto! Sus compañeros, sus amigos, ¡su familia! Eso eran todos en la resistencia, una verdadera familia, y ahora había perdido a muchos de ellos.

–Esto… no debió haber pasado.

Se suponía que tenían todo bajo control, que los planes del señor Feudal ya no podrían tomarlos por sorpresa. Para eso estaban los ninjas de Konoha, ¿no?, para ayudarlos a frustrar los planes de la milicia. Entonces, ¿qué mierda había sucedido?

–¡Ah! ¡Maldición!–arremetió con frustración contra la pared, otra vez.

º

Había convencido a Kouji de que iba a visitar a su madre, le había dicho que extrañaba a su familia y necesitaba verlos. Y él jamás le negaría nada, así que él aceptó de inmediato. No sin antes ponerle como condición que Ryo la acompañara, y ella sonriente asintió.

"_¡Que fastidio!"_

No podía ponerse quisquillosa, debía obedecer cada petición de Kouji y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Dejó que Ryo la acompañara parte del camino, pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la ciudad de deshizo de él y del chofer del carruaje sin problemas. Los puso a dormir, atrapándolos a ambos en un genjutsu inofensivo pero que le daría el tiempo suficiente para ir al campamento sur de la resistencia y regresar, sin que ellos lo noten. Al despertar del genjutsu ellos crearán haberla acompañado en un viaje que nunca sucedió.

Camuflajeó el carruaje, con los dos cuerpos inconscientes adentro, entre la maleza del bosque. Y cambió su vestimenta, de un fino kimono violeta a su traje ninja.

Una minifalda de color negro, que cubría el short de rejilla que le llegaba a mitad del muslo; y que hacía juego con sus largos guantes, que alcanzaban hasta más arriba del codo justo en la mitad de sus bíceps, y que dejaban al descubierto sus blancos y delicados dedos; en su atuendo no podía faltar una prenda de su color favorito y por ello usaba una ajustaba blusa violeta que se adhería de forma perfecta a su silueta y que con un escote con forma de rombo dejaba ver la unión se sus proporcionados pechos y otro escote en la espalda en donde una orgullosa orquídea se mostraba con majestuosidad..

Estaba casi lista para retomar su camino, pero lo más importante faltaba. No podía irse sin ese preciado objeto. Su máscara del Niwa. Blanca y con un hermoso motivo floral que atravesaba su lado izquierdo desde la frente hasta el mentón. ¡Tan perfecta!

Podía recordar la primera vez que la usó, aquella vez… cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años.

…

"_Debes transformarte, debes aprender en cuestión de meses"._

_Tsubaki no mintió cuando se lo dijo. El entrenamiento del Niwa no era un juego. _

_Cada día debía esforzarse al máximo desde el amanecer hasta muy entrada la noche. No había tiempo para descansar, para amigos o familia. Ya ni siquiera los veía, ni siquiera había tiempo para ayudar con la floristería. _

_La relación con su madre y con su clan era cada vez más decadente. Siempre que tenían oportunidad de hablar no la desperdiciaban y le reclamaban por su falta de responsabilidad, lealtad y quién sabe qué más. _

_Los primeros dos meses fueron los peores. Su agotamiento físico y mental era cada vez mayor. Había veces en la quería dejar todo a un lado y salir corriendo. Su cuerpo la amenazaba con desplomarse y sus lagrimas con derramarse sin parar. Sentía que estaba por alcanzar su límite y lo peor era que no había nadie con quién pudiera desahogarse, un hombro en el cual llorar, un amigo a quien abrazar hasta que lograra calmarse. No había nada, sólo un gran vacío que se carcomía su corazón. _

–¿_Estás lista?_

_¿Cómo debía responder a esa pregunta? Todas las flores del Niwa debían realizar su primera misión luego de dos meses de entrenamiento, y ella no podía ser la excepción. _

–_Sí._

_Por lo menos en dos meses había aprendido a mentir muy bien, ese "sí" firme y seguro que había salido de sus labios fue tan convincente que hasta ella misma se lo creyó. _

–_Perfecto, y… ¿resolviste tu "pequeño problema"?_

_Ino rió amargamente en su interior, así que ahora ser virgen era un "pequeño problema". Pero no juzgaba a Tsubaki por referirse a su falta de experiencia sexual de esa manera, porque en realidad para una flor del Niwa era un problema. _

"_¿Hay algún chico que te guste, Ino?", cuando Tsubaki le preguntó eso al inicio del entrenamiento no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. No entendía por qué su vida amorosa era del interés de esa mujer. "Por la cara que pones debo deducir que así es… y dime, ¿eres virgen?", al escucharla toda su cara se tornó de un intenso rojo, y sólo logró asentir con la cabeza. "Aprovecha de estar con el chico que te gusta. No querrás que tu primera vez sea con un extraño en alguna misión", sonaba algo duro e inclusive cruel, pero era un consejo de una flor del Niwa a otra. _

–_Sí, Tsubaki-sensei_–_mintió. _

_No era tan fácil perder la virginidad, por lo menos no para ella que siempre soñó con que ese momento sería lindo y especial. _

_Era cierto que había un chico especial en su vida y éste estaba de vuelta en la aldea, pero simplemente no podía ir hasta su casa y decirle "¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?" ¡Imposible! No tenía el valor para decir algo así. _

_Así que, sin importar los consejos de Tsubaki, lidiaría con su problema por un tiempo más._

–_Kakashi te estará esperando en la salida de la aldea al amanecer._

_Ino asintió y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse la voz de su sensei la detuvo. _

–_¡Espera! Casi olvido darte esto._

_Ino se giró y se topó con una hermosa máscara blanca que gustosa le ofrecía Tsubaki. _

–_Créeme cuando te digo que la necesitarás. _

_No dijo nada, sólo aceptó el regalo de su mentora y se marchó._

_Había visto en varias ocasiones a las kunoichis usarlas cuando salían de las instalaciones del Niwa, incluso Tsubaki tenía una. La razón, nadie fuera del Niwa podía saber quiénes eran ellas, y esas máscaras les permitían pasearse por la aldea o sus cercanías cuando estuvieran en servicio pudiendo mezclarse con el resto de los ANBU. Después de todo el Niwa era un jardín secreto. _

_Esa noche no pudo dormir. _

_Todo era tan diferente a la noche antes de su primera misión como gennin, en la que a pesar de haber pasado horas quejándose con su padre por su infortunado destino por estar en el mismo equipo de un vago y un gordo, estaba emocionada y alegre porque por fin era una kunoichi. Y sin importar nada estaba dispuesta a dar su mejor esfuerzo para ser el orgullo de su amado padre. _

_Pero ahora no había emoción ni alegría. Sólo miedo y ansiedad. _

_El tiempo fluyó con rapidez y la hora esperada llegó. Se alistó y tomó entre sus manos aquella mascara blanca y se la colocó. _

_Era extraño pero al estar tras esa mascara se sentía segura. Como si al ponérsela sus miedos desaparecieran detrás de esa careta blanca, y se preguntó si todos los ANBU se sentían de esa manera, o sólo así lo sentía ella. _

…

Con los años entendió el por qué se sintió segura usando esa máscara. Ocultando su verdadero ser, con sus miedos e inseguridades, se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación. Como si ese objeto sólido representara su nuevo yo, uno más fuerte y valiente.

Pero ahora, incluso sin usar su máscara, podía ser una flor del Niwa. Había creado su propia máscara, una que nunca se quitaba y detrás de la cual había dejado a la pequeña e inocente Ino Yamanaka.

Y su máscara eterna tenía nombre. Ran, ella era fuerte y valiente. La perfecta flor del Niwa que podía sobrellevar cualquier misión y culminarlas con éxito. Mientras ella existiera, la pequeña Ino no tendría que volver a llorar.

Había avanzado lo más rápido que pudo y ya se encontraba muy cerca del campamento. Estaba cansada pero satisfecha. La misión estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, si todo seguía saliendo igual de bien podría volver a casa más pronto de lo esperado.

"_Sí, en casa y lejos de Sasuke". _

Sasuke era una tentación, y lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de él. Desde aquella noche en el Sauce Dorado, no se sentía tan segura de poder mantener el control frente a otro de sus descarados actos. Ella no era de piedra, y a veces la lujuria puede más que la razón.

No estaba dispuesta a terminar siendo una flor más devorada por las llamas de un ególatra Uchiha.

–¡Ran-chan, al fin llegaste!–la recibió una mujer, una vez que atravesó la zona de seguridad.

Ino no esperaba ningún tipo de recibimiento al llegar al campamento. Conocía a muy pocos de los rebeldes, y no había establecido ningún tipo de simpatía con ellos. Ni ellos hacia ella. Su única conexión con la resistencia era su guardián, Kakashi. Ese era su papel en esta misión, servir de puente entre ella y los rebeldes.

Pudo identificar a la mujer. La recordaba de su primera visita al campamento, cuando Kakashi y ella entraron en contacto con su cliente para esta misión. Esa mujer mayor era la encargada de los suministros del campamento sur.

La morena tenía los ojos algo hinchados, seguramente por haber llorado varias horas. Sus manos temblaban y al hablar tartamudeaba ligeramente.

–¡Necesito que me acompañes!

Sujetó a la rubia de un brazo y, prácticamente, la arrastró con ella hacia uno de los refugios.

La situación en el campamento parecía estar un poco ¿agitada? Sí, exactamente esa era la palabra que Ino usaría para describirla.

–Kakashi-san dijo que eres un ninja médico, ¿no es así?

La mujer la miraba con ojos suplicantes, esperando que su respuesta fuera un "sí". No la hizo esperar más y asintió.

–Entonces, por favor. ¡Cúralo!–dijo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sacó de sus bolsillos todo el dinero que tenía. Nada importaba, ni siquiera su orgullo o el dinero, con tal de tener a su hijo sano y salvo a su lado.

Ino no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustaba. ¿Quién estaba herido?

–¿A quién?–preguntó con completa seriedad.

En respuesta la mujer señaló temblorosa hacia el fondo de la estancia.

La ninja médico guió sus ojos hasta la dirección que le señalaban y se topo con grandes y blancas cortinas que le obstaculizaron la vista. El herido que requería de su atención debía estar detrás de ellas.

–Esto no era necesario–ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie. No necesitaba de ruegos o pagos para salvar una vida. Siempre que estuviera entre sus manos la posibilidad de hacerlo. Lo haría sin dudar.

Avanzó segura y apartó las cortinas. Se acercó al herido y con sólo una ojeada determinó la gravedad de sus heridas. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

–Voy a necesitar agua potable, pero mucha agua. Gasas estériles y todas las hierbas de esta lista–Ino sacó papel y lápiz de su bolso de herramientas y empezó a anotar una larga lista con los nombres de muchas plantas medicinales.

Si quería salvar la vida de ese hombre tenía que darse prisa, sería una carrera contra el reloj.

Le entregó la hoja a la mujer y ésta la tomó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Veía en Ran la última oportunidad para salvar a su amado hijo de las garras de la muerte. Quería creer que un ninja médico podría hacer lo que el médico normal del campamento no pudo. Un milagro.

Ino quedó sólo con el paciente, una vez que la mujer se marchó. Se lavó las manos en un lavabo cercano, procedió a examinar con más detalle. Las quemaduras cubrían alrededor de un 75% de su cuerpo y la mayoría eran de segundo grado, y otras de tercer grado como la que se encontraba en su pierna izquierda. Sus signos vitales decaían con rapidez, especialmente su respiración. Palpó con cuidado su pecho quemado y constató el daño infligido en sus pulmones.

Se notaba que había recibido atención por las quemaduras, pero era una atención básica. Seguramente hecha por un médico normal y con escasos recursos. No era de extrañarse estando en ese lugar, un campamento de rebeldes oculto en la mitad de la nada. Debía felicitar al médico por el esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de mantenerlo con vida.

Mientras no llegara esa mujer con las hierbas y el agua, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle atención con su palma sanadora. Concentró chakra en una de sus manos y la dejó descansar sobre su pecho. Su prioridad era evitarle un sorpresivo paro respiratorio.

–¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

Ino sintió como la apartaban con fuerza excesiva de su paciente. Un hombre robusto la había halado con tal fuerza que la había hecho tropezar y caer sentada en el piso. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a tratarla así? ¿Era estúpido o qué?

–¡Trato de salvar a tu amigo!–se levantó hecha una furia.

–¿Salvarlo o matarlo?–se acercó y la sujetó de un brazo–. Tú eres una maldita perra traidora, ¿no es así? No puede haber otra explicación.

Era una situación incompresible. En serio, ¿la había llamado perra traidora? Por qué se dirigía a ella de esa manera.

–Nos dijiste que el próximo objetivo del general era infiltrar sus hombres en el campamento–apretó con más fuerza el brazo de la kunoichi–, pero eso nunca pasó. Al contrario, los malditos atacaron el campamento norte y asesinaron a todos sin piedad. Así que explícame qué demonios ocurrió.

Ino abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Era imposible lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella no se había equivocado, la información que le dio a Kakashi era copia fiel y exacta de los planes que tenía Kouji para contraatacar a los rebeldes. Incluso Kouji había recibido información de la misión de infiltración, según el último informe la infiltración de sus hombres en el campamento sur de los rebeldes había fracasado.

"_Hemos intentado infiltrarnos fingiendo ser unos campesinos de la zona este, que están en completo desacuerdo con el Señor Feudal tal como se había acordado. Pero nuestro contacto con los rebeldes no fue fácil. Nos tomó algo tiempo hacer que los lugareños confiaran en nosotros, pero lo logramos y conseguimos hablar con un miembro de la resistencia. En la reunión nada salió como lo esperábamos, ellos nos descubrieron de inmediato, no sabemos cómo se dieron cuenta. Terminamos luchando, pero logramos escapar aunque recibimos algunas heridas de gravedad…"_

Estaba completamente segura que los recuerdos en la mente de Kouji eran muy reales, era imposible que pudieran engañarla de esa manera. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

–No sé. Lo siento–dijo con tono amargo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Haji tenía razones para dudar de ella. Kouji era el general a cargo de lidiar con los asuntos de la defensa de la nación, así que erradicar la amenaza que representaban los rebeldes estaba bajo su completo control. No había decisión que se tomará sin su consentimiento. Así que era lógico que creyeran que ella los había traicionado, siendo ella la única que podía disponer a placer de la información del ejército del Feudal y de los rebeldes, y usarla como mejor le pareciera.

Haji estalló de furia. Con un "lo siento" de una estúpida mujer, sus amigos no iban a volver a la vida. Quería asesinar a la mujer frente a él, hacerla arder para que sintiera el mismo dolor que sintieron aquellos a los cuales ya había perdido, y si no lo hacía se arrepentiría.

–¡Suéltame me lastimas!–exigió. Haji la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte, y empezaba a doler.

–Eso es lo que quiero. Lastimarte.

Empuñó su mano libre y apretó con fuerza, estaba dispuesto en golpear el lindo y traidor rostro de esa rubia. La haría sangrar y él lo disfrutaría. Primero sería ella, y luego iría tras el bastardo de Kouji Yagami.

–¡Basta!

De manera oportuna, Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos. Tomó a Ino entre sus brazos y la alejó de Haji. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano a Ino.

–¡Maldición! ¿Qué haces Kakashi? Es obvio que ella es la traidora, por su culpa hemos perdido casi a la mitad de los nuestros, incluso a nuestro líder–dijo dando gritos que se escuchaban hasta afuera del refugio.

–No sabemos lo que en realidad sucedió, así que deja de especular.

–Acaso no es obvio que le encantó revolcarse con el maldito de Yagami, y por eso nos traicionó a todos. A nosotros y ustedes también al incumplir con su misión.

Haji había cometido un grave error al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

Kakashi soltó a Ino y apretó sus manos en puño. Tenía ganas de romperle la cara al imbécil de Haji, y definitivamente eso haría. Le cerraría la boca de un puñetazo para que dejara de balbucear cosas sin sentido. Era difícil hacer enojar a Kakashi, pero cuando se trataba de Ino no medía sus acciones.

–¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!–exclamó completamente hecha una fiera.

Kakashi se sorprendió al oírla gritar, y más cuando pasó a su lado avanzando hacia Haji. Tomó al hombre de la camiseta y con fuerza lo empujó contra una pared, acorralándolo y amenazándolo con un filoso kunai.

–¡Nunca cuestiones mi lealtad, porque nunca sabrás lo que tuve que soportar por ella!–sus palabras sonaron frías y punzantes.

Los ojos de Haji temblaron de miedo ante la frialdad de esos endemoniados ojos femeninos que lo observaban. En esa mirada profunda creyó haber visto el infierno.

Ino lo soltó y con brusquedad lo dejó caer al suelo.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que no molestes–le advirtió al rebelde y se acercó al herido que necesitaba de su atención.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Por un momento había olvidado que Ino no era una pequeña mujer indefensa. Ella podía defenderse muy bien sola. Los días en los que él tenía que intervenir durante las misiones para protegerla habían quedado casi en el olvido. Aquellos días cuando ella sólo era una flor novata. Pero aunque no lo necesitara, él seguiría ahí. Siempre dispuesto a protegerla como su guardián.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me quedó más largo de lo que tenía planeado xD incluso tuve que quitarle una parte que añadiré el siguiente porque sino iba a quedar demasiado largo. Es raro pero en comparación con los anteriores, éste me resultó fácil de escribir debe ser porque estaba inspirada. Me gusta el camino porque el que estoy llevando la historia.

Que hermosos reviews me dejaron. ¡Muchísimas gracias! No podría pedir mejores lectores que ustedes. Me alegra que les agrade la idea de incluir un poco de KakaIno. Sasuke casi no apareció en este capítulo, pero bueno la protagonista es Ino así que espere su turno.

PD: De la misma manera que ustedes esperan ansiosos por leer el siguiente capítulo, yo espero por leer sus reviews. Recuerden que una Tsukimon animada y con el ego alto publica más rápido (?)


End file.
